Learning to Live: You Lived, Now Learn
by cuteyfruity
Summary: Learning to Live had been their first challenge. Both girls had learned to live with the death of parents and starting their lives all over. Now they are living to learn as they start college and have more obstacles to face. Long distance relationship.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE-If you did not read the first part of this story you don't need too. This story is pretty self explanatory as you read it. Everything that will have to do with what happened on the last story will be briefly explain on this one so that you understand what is happening.

**SUMMARY- Learning to Live had been their first challenge. Both girls had learned to live with the death of parents and starting their lives all over. Now they are living to learn as they start college and have more obstacles to face. Long distance relationships, living with boyfriends, and much more happening as it all progresses. How will these two sister handle it all?**

Intro

The past year had taught the girls how to really live. Ever since their parent's death at their young age nothing had been the same. Attending a private girls school, making friends, and having to get through the lost of their parents. That wasn't what they needed to do, and they finally realized it when they moved to Tree Hill, last year.

After arriving at their cousin Jake's house both girls felt a little more free, for the first time in their lives they were in charge. Tree Hill high school had been the place that changed them. There they grew up and became who they were now.

Both girls had met the guys who they now called the love of their lives.

The only thing was that now they were separated. Haley on one side of the country while her sister lived on the opposite side. The good part of it all was that Brooke had people to be with her, while Haley had no one. Haley was the stronger one so she was glad and happy that Brooke was the on who had more company, but that didn't mean she didn't feel alone. Sometimes she wished she had attended Duke with the rest of them. But Stanford was where her parents had gone and it had been her dream t be there.

Haley and Brooke found more than just love in Tree Hill, there was more than growing up, they had gotten passed the death of their parents. Death was something that no one would and will ever be able to get over, and neither could Brooke and Haley. But being in a different place and meeting all this people had taught them to live with the pain, and both girls had actually learned to live with it.

O

oOo

O

Chapter One

XOXOXO

XOX

XOXOXO

The summer had come to an end just like all things do. Both girls had to take their separate ways, and this would be the first time in their lives were they wouldn't have each other to rely on. Well, at least physically. Everyone that knew Brooke and Haley knew that they were the closest sister you would ever meet, and that nothing ever stood on the way of the sisters.

Brooke had decided to attend school with her boyfriend, the boy she had met when she moved to Tree Hill with her cousin, Jake. Both her and her older sister Haley had moved to Tree Hill to have a regular high school experience as seniors. Lucas was the love her life as she put it so many times. Lucas his brother Nathan, and herself all lived in a little apartment near campus.

The older of the James, Haley, spent the summer with her sister and both Scott boys. After moving to Tree Hill her life had also changed. She along with her sister became part of the cheer squad, after Jake so kindly let the ex-captain, Peyton, watch a tape of them doing a few dances. She couldn't complain, she loved the whole cheering thing, but the thing she liked the most was that she got to see the one guy she wanted to be with all the time. That's right, Nathan. Nathan and Haley had an immediate connection, just like Brooke had with Lucas.

Now sitting on the desk all alone Haley waited for the three people she had been wanting to talk so bad logged on to the computer. All she wanted was to see her little sister, boyfriend, and friend. It had only been two weeks since she had traveled to California to attend Stanford, but she hated that she was going to be away from them. The whole time she had been with them during the summer she had been dreading the moment where she would have to go to California.

"Hey, Hay" Brooke yelled, excited to see her sister on the other side of the screen.

"Hey" she said, equally excited.

"Oh my god, your room is huge, I didn't know dorms could be so big" Brooke pointed out. She had never really seen a dorm. All summer she spent it with her sister, and it's not like she had a boyfriend she had to go visit, her boyfriend actually lived with her.

Haley smiled and showed around a little, "is Nathan there?" she asked.

Brooke shook her head, "they're at practice, but he should be home soon. So tell me, have you made any friends?"

Haley shook her head, "not really, but I have a really cool roommate."

"Really? Show her."

Haley motioned for the girl to come to the camera. Once in front of the camera the girl waved.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was seen, "oh my god, Alice!" she squealed, "you bitches are gonna have so much fun" Brooke told them. She knew how much Alice meant to Haley, and it meant a lot to her to know that her sister had a good friend going to school with her.

"Who are you calling a bitch?"

"Just Haley" Brooke said, turning to see the man who was talking to her, "hello handsome." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick, yet sweet, loving kiss.

"Hello" he said back, "hey Hales" he waived to the camera, he then turned back to Brooke, who was still facing the opposite way, "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you later."

"Hey, Luke?"

"I'll tell him to come" he said, not needing her to say further more.

"Okay" Brooke said, "so, I love you and all, but I really want to see Lucas, he's been gone all day. Besides, I really don't want to be here when you and Nathan talk, you guys are so mushy and…" she pretended to yawn.

"Shut up and go" Haley yelled, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?"

"You know it" Haley said. She saw her sister leave the room and waited for the door to open on the other side of her screen. She couldn't wait to see him again, it had been a whole wee, and this was driving her crazy, how was she suppose to go four years like this?

"Hey baby" he said to the camera.

Haley had been so distracted with the fact that she wouldn't be able to make it through four years like this, that she never even realized that he had entered the room. He looked so good in his practice clothes. "Hey" she said.

Nathan could tell that there was something wrong, and he was pretty sure what it was. "I miss you" he told her, "I wish I was there with you."

"I miss you, too" she told him, trying to hold the tears back.

"Don't cry" he begged, "I don't like it when you cry, and I can't be there to hold you."

"I'm sorry" she said, sucking it up. "How was practice" Haley asked trying to change the subject, she needed to get the whole distance thing out of her mind.

"Good, tiring. You know, just like it was over the summer. You?"

"Nathan, I don't play sports" she tried to joke.

"I know, but school, how is it?"

"Great" she tried to sound enthusiastic, "I got my roommate today."

"It better not be a guy" he warned.

"Relax, it's just me" Alice said poking her head.

The tension was thick and Haley hated that, she hated that she had to be so uptight when talking to her boyfriend. "I miss you." Even though she had already said it, she needed to say it again.

"Haley" he warned, "you're just hurting yourself. Why don't you go to bed, I'll call you after I shower, okay?"

She pursed her lips and nodded. It was hard to hold the tears back, but she was doing a great job at it.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you, too." The tears began to go down her cheek and she wiped it quickly, "I'll talk to you later." Getting a slow nod form him she shut the camera off and walked to her bed. She hated that this was happening, if only she was there, then none of this would be happening.

She crawled up on her bed and grabbed her knees as she let it out, glad that Alice had just gone out to get something, she didn't want her friend to see her this way.

O

Oo

O

"Hello there boyfriend."

Brooke had been spending less and less time with Lucas as his practice were getting more intense. It was okay in the summer when she had her sister to keep her busy, but now she had to find ways to not get bored.

Lucas turned to see the girl standing in his room, "hello" he said cheekily. He had nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips and another one on his shoulder as he dried his hair.

Brooke walked closer to him and ripped the towel from his shoulders, "how was practice?"

"Well" he said, walking her towards the bed. Her body kept taking back steps as he took more forward. "it was really, really hard" he exaggerated by rubbing his neck just a bit.

"We can't have that, now can we?" she joked pulling him down to the bed along with herself. His body landing on top of her she began to rub his shoulders and slowly kissing him, "is this better?"

"Much" he said, between kisses.

They kept kissing on his bed like the world depended on it. Brooke loved it when he came back from practice and wanted to be with her, it was pretty much the only time they had to each other. Having to rub his shoulders was something she was willing to do to spend more time with him, but the kissing was just a way to make it more exciting.

"Oh god. Please close the door!" Nathan yelled, as he walked by and saw his brother and girlfriend making out.

"You're just jealous!" Lucas yelled, then got back to his moment with Brooke.

Nathan couldn't admit it to them but he really was. Lucas got to be with the girl he loved all day while he had to wait weeks sometimes months to actually hold Haley. He hated this whole long distance thing, but it was something he had to learn to live with. Duke was his dream school and Stanford was Haley's, he couldn't let her kill her dream because of him, as well as she didn't want him to kill his own.

O

Oo

O

After his shower he had called Haley but there was no answer. He thought that she might have gone to sleep, so he didn't bother to keep calling. He knew this whole long distance thing would be hard, but understood that it would be hardest on her since she was all alone. He had his brother and Brooke to keep him company, and he was grateful for them every day.

O

Oo

O

A/N-I hope you guys like it. I know it's not much. I know I told those of you who read Learning to Live that the story would have some webcam talks, and sorry for not having so many of them on this chapter.

Please review. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

XOXOXO

XOX

XOXOXO

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Brooke had spoken to her sister, well video chatted anyways. They texted and talked on the phone daily, but it wasn't the same. She missed her sister and really wanted to see her. School had just started and she already wanted to be with her sister. Everything was becoming more difficult for her, especially since she no longer had her personal helper.

She walked through the big double doors that lead her to the gym, where Lucas was practicing. He had told her to go and wait for him at the bleacher so that they could go out. School had them so busy that they hardly had time for each other, add basketball to that and the time was practically ten minutes a day. She walked to the bleachers and sat in the middle just looking at the boys practicing. Her eyes slowly trailed to where the cheerleaders were at and she couldn't help but to feel a little sad that she was no longer one of the girls that was cheering her boyfriend on. She smiled a bit and turned back to the court where the guys were just about to finish their practice.

It wasn't much what she saw, but she could tell that Nathan was off. She had seen him play for a long time and she knew when something was bothering him. She had been so concentrated on Nathan that she had forgotten that Lucas was there. Focusing back on him she saw him looking to the side. She hoped it was her he was looking at, but as she followed his gaze she could tell that he was looking at one of the cheerleaders at the bottom of the bleachers.

The tall fake blond was staring right back at him smiling and waiving. Brooke had never felt jealous before, but right now she felt like she was burning with fury. How could Lucas be doing this to her? She didn't understand, she thought he loved her just as much as she loved him. She turned back to Lucas who was now looking at her smiling. He waived and Brooke saw the girl send her a glare.

O

Oo

O

Haley was laying on her bed just writing on her notebook. She knew that it would be better if she typed it all up right now, but she really didn't want to see that Brooke or Nathan were online. She loved to talk to both of them, she really did. But right now all she wanted was alone time. Two weeks. That's how long it had been since the first skype talk she had with them, right now she hated the thing. All it did was make her sad after the conversation was over, and in conclusion she would go to sleep crying every night.

She thought that attending Stanford would be the best thing that ever happened to her, but right now she was highly doubting that. Everything and everyone she loved was at Duke, and that was the place were she really should be. She couldn't concentrate any longer, the book was driving her crazy. She couldn't read without having her mind travel back to the rest of her friends and family.

Everyday Haley would talk to both her sister and boyfriend, either by text, phone calls, or Skype, although the last one wasn't used very often. But today she had yet to receive either from her boyfriend, something that really had her worried. She had asked Brooke about him, but all Brooke said was that he seemed to be really down, and that she thinks that she should give him so time. Time, what was that suppose to mean. They were leaving across the country from each other, what more time could he need.

"Still nothing?"

Haley turned around only to see Alice standing by her door, she shook her head and sat up. "I'm worried about him." She was being honest, the fear that something could happen to him had her worried sick.

"I'm sure he's just really busy" Alice tried to relieved her worries, "he'll call when he gets the chance."

Haley gave her a single nod and let Alice pull her to a hug. Right now she really needed her friends, and Alice was the only thing she had, she was glad that Alice was her best friend.

O

Oo

O

The restaurant wasn't very crowded, it was Thursday after all. It was a nice little restaurant just off the side of campus. Brooke was shocked that there didn't seem to be many students there. She also understood that most students wouldn't want to be eating at such expensive places, most of them would rather find something cheaper.

Lucas had picked the place for them to dine. He had seen it while he was on a run with Nathan a few days ago, and he loved it since then. All he wanted to do when he saw it was go eat there with Brooke, he knew that she would love it.

"This is delicious" she commented, putting her fork down and grabbing her glass.

Lucas nodded with a smile. He was so happy that she was actually enjoying the place, that was what he wanted. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding me" she said, "this is the best lobster I've ever had."

Lucas chuckled at bit at her enthusiasm towards the food.

They were really enjoying the food. The service was great, and they really got to enjoy themselves. School had them busy, and they barely had time to spend with each other. Brooke was having a harder time now that she didn't have her sister to help her with her work, and Lucas, well he had basketball practice on a daily basis.

As they sat and eat desert they kept on talking, but slowly the subject changed. Brooke needed to get this out of her chest, and she knew that it would cause problems. She debated in her mind for a bit whether he should tell him or not, but quickly decided to not tell him. She could be imagining things, she knew that Lucas would never cheat on her. That Blond skank was just trying to get Lucas, but she knew that Lucas was different.

She knew it was wrong to think that he would cheat, and realizing it she quickly smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too" Lucas said. After getting his credit card back he stood up and walked over to Brooke to pull out her chair. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and they both excited the restaurant.

The night was beautiful out. Lucas had decided that they would walk to the restaurant, it wasn't that far after all. He took his jacket off and placed it around Brooke's shoulders. It wasn't cold outside, but the breeze was brushing through them. Fall was going to be coming soon and the temperature wasn't so that Brooke could be wearing a think dress.

They walked close together as her head rested on his shoulder, the dark of the night letting the stars shine even brighter and the moon shining their path.

"I've missed you" she said.

Lucas smiled, "I'm right here."

"You know what I mean" Brooke told him, and looked at him. "We never get to see each other anymore. I really miss spending time with you."

"I know" he said, "but once we get our schedules in order we will be able to. I know it's hard, but just think about how much fun it is when we actually do" he said with a mischievous smile, and leaned down to kiss her.

Brooke pulled away and smiled at him, "so worth the wait." She pulled away and grabbed his hand. With that they both began to walk, but this time they quicken their pace. It had been two weeks since they had been together, or even really got to have a proper kiss. The beginning of the school year really sucked, and right now they just wanted to be with each other to know that the sacrifices were all worth it.

O

Oo

O

Alice was really getting tired of this. Every night she heard her friend going to sleep with sobs. It was as if Haley would run out of sobs and tears and that was the only reason why she would sleep. She hated that her friend had to go through this, but then it was Haley's choice to attend a different school then her sister and boyfriend.

As she finally heard her sobs disappear she let out a sigh of relief, now she would finally be able to go to sleep. She knew that she needed to do something, and she had just the thing. She pulled out her phone and send a text, after a while she received one back. The response she go was great, something that brought a smile to her face. Tomorrow would be a great day.

O

Oo

O

Feeling the sun shine in her face she fluttered her eyes a few times and began to rub them. Once again they were puffy and tired from her cries the previous night. Haley didn't want to do this anymore, she hated the fact that she was pretty much alone.

She got up and walked straight for her shower, she had an early class and she just wanted to get the day over with.

Done getting ready she grabbed her bag and walked out the door, it was a new day and she needed to make the best of it. She texted her sister on the way to her first class and waited to get a response. She knew Brooke wasn't an early raiser, but she still hoped that Brooke would text her back. Soon.

"Haley, right?" Someone said as they reached her.

Haley turned to see who it was and smiled, at least tried her best to do so. "Umm, yeah."

"Hey" he said, walking next to her. He seemed to know who she was, although Haley couldn't really put a name on his face. To her he looked like a Noah.

"Hi."

"I'm Clay" he said, "I'm in your management class."

Haley gave him a nod, but she still couldn't remember him.

"You don't remember me" he said, realizing that she really didn't.

Haley shook her head, "I'm sorry. In my defense we've only been in school for two weeks, and I've been pretty out of it."

"I know" he said, "you always look like you're thinking about something."

She nodded.

"So here is the thing" he said, as they still walked towards the building. "The fraternity where I live are having a party tonight" he told her, "it's mostly jocks, but there are other cool guys like me." He noticed her chuckle a bit and continued. "You should come" he added, "it's going to be fun."

Haley debated on it. She really wasn't up for a party. But then again, it was Friday, she was all caught up with her school work and had nothing to do. "I-"

"Please" he begged.

"Maybe next time" she said. She wanted to say yes, the guy looked really nice, but she just couldn't bring her self to want to go out and party with out her sister and Nathan, they were a big part why she ever went to things like that.

"Ok" he said, reluctantly. "But you have to go next time" he pointed his finger at her.

Haley gave him a nod and a smile, this time a real, genuine smile, something she felt she hadn't done in a while.

O

Oo

O

Brooke tossed a bit groaning at the sun shinning on her face. She hated to wake up early, and waking up early with the sun burning you was the worse. She flipped on her side and felt something, she slowly opened her eyes to find the man she loves next to her.

He stared at her for a while before she had woken up, he had been just admiring her. As she opened her eyes he gave her a quick smile. He leaned down to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning" she said back, a huge grin appearing on her face.

The events of the previous night came to her, and she really couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since they had been together, and remembering all that had happened was all she would probably get for another two weeks.

She snuggled up to him and smiled, the she looked at her phone which had been on the side table. Noticing a blinking light she quickly leaned over Lucas to get it, after checking the message she put the phone back on the table and took her previous position.

"Who was it?" he asked, holding her tightly.

Brooke looked up at him, "Haley" then she kissed him on the lips.

"Is she okay?"

Brooke nodded and kissed him one more time, "she's… Doing… Great" she said between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you, too" he said, returning her kisses, but this time he deepened it and pulled her up so that she was on top of him. He didn't care that they would have class soon, he wanted to be with his girlfriend, and that is just what he was going to do.

O

Oo

O

"Hey, Hales" Alice said, as she walked into the dorm room. She saw Haley sitting on a big chair eating a bowl of cereal.

Haley looked at her friend, "hey."

"So…" Alice said, making her way to the chair across from the one Haley was on. Once she reached her destination she sat on it and began to talk to her friend. "…you remember that guy, Owen?" she asked.

Haley shook her head, but suddenly she remembered. "The football player?"

"Yep"

"What about him?" Haley asked, putting her spoon in her plate.

"He invited us to a party" she told her, "well, he invited me, but you're coming." The firmness on Alice's tone couldn't be denied. Alice was just tired of seen her friend sad. All she wanted was to cheer her up for one night, that was all.

"Alice" she said putting her plate down by her chair, "I don't-"

"Come on Haley" Alice said, "it's been two weeks! Two weeks, that I have to hear you go to bed crying. Yes I can hear you" she said, noticing Haley's change of expression. "All I want is for you to have fun, to have one night where you can forget about everything else." Her voice was softer, and she was kneeling in front of her with her hands on Haley's lap. "please."

Haley knew Alice was just trying to help. She was a little shock to find out that Alice could hear her. They had the bigger dorms, which had two bedrooms, she never expected that Alice could hear what was going on.

She loved her friend for caring. She did. She just didn't think it was the time to go out and party, all she wanted to do was to go to bed and let the night fall so that she could wake up the next day and start all over.

"Okay" Haley said, finally giving in. She knew that at some point she would have to get out of the dorm, and having Alice there with her would be the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Alice chimed as she stood up and hugged her friends. Pulling away she looked at Haley as she began to walk towards her room, "you are going to have so much fun."

Haley saw Alice disappear and let out a chuckle. She was glad she was doing something for herself, she just hoped this party didn't go to hell.

O

Oo

O

Brooke paced back in forth around the living room. When she got home from her last class she found a note left by Nathan saying he would be out for the weekend. She had noticed him a little depressed, and his game wasn't all that good. To say that bad things were running across her mind wasn't saying much. She kept trying to call Lucas, but he would never answer. She knew his class was over, so why wouldn't he answer her.

She dialed a different number and hoped that she would get an answer, but this person also wasn't answering. _What's with people not answering me today?_ She asked herself.

Frustrated Brooke threw her phone at the couch and let herself drop on the opposite couch. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Not only had Nathan left, but he had only left a note that didn't explain much behind. To top it off Lucas wasn't answering, and Haley didn't even bother to text her back. Not knowing what else to do she let out a frustrated groan and stood up. Walking to the opposite couch she tried again. She knew someone had to answer her.

It was getting dark out, and it wasn't like Lucas to never call if he wasn't going to be home on time. He usually called her and told her where he was, even if it was just because he had talked to a friend. Brooke didn't believe she had him on a short leash, she just liked to know where he was so that she knew he was safe.

She turned on the T.V in hope that she would be able to not think about it any longer. She hated to be left on the outside, and right now that's exactly how she felt.

Unaware that she had lost herself on the show, she completely lost track of time. The only reason she was brought back to reality was because she heard the door shut, and shortly after Lucas called her.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked walking over to him. Her temper raising again.

Lucas looked a little taken back, Brooke never acted this way. He didn't know if the truth would be good enough, or it he should lie and wait for her to calm down.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I was at the library" he told her, truthfully.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked, a little hurt. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, Brooke." He took a step closer to her and pulled her to a soft hug. Kissing the top of her head he took in her scent. "I'm sorry."

Brooke pulled away and smiled up at him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Once she pulled away she walked towards the coffee table and took the note Nathan had left behind and handed it to him. He had every right to know what was happening, Nathan was his brother after all.

"When did you find this?"

"When I got home" she said, noticing the worry in his tone.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked. Brooke shook her head and he began to pace, much like she had been doing earlier that day. "Have you talked to Haley?"

Brooke shook her head, "I tried to call her, but like you she never picked up. I texted her a few times, but still no answer."

"Try again" he pushed.

Brooke was a little taken back by his tone, it was demanding and harsh. She understood that he was worried, so she didn't fight back, but she would have a talk with him about treating her like that later. She pulled out her phone and began to dial her sister's all so familiar number. It was a little passed eleven, so she doubted that Haley would even be up. She knew it was Friday, but her sister wasn't much of a party girl. Knowing Haley she had probably fallen asleep reading a book.

"_Hello?"_

"Haley?" Brooke asked, pulling the phone away from her ear to check that she got the right number. Seen that she did she placed it back, "Where are you?"

"_Brooke?"_

"Haley, can you hear me?"

"_Brooke? Sorry I can't hear you. Hold on…"_

Lucas looked at Brooke with hopeful eyes. If Haley had answered it already meant something good. It didn't necessarily mean that Nathan was there, but it meant that if he was then she would be able to tell them. He thought about it for a second and realized that Haley would have probably called them if Nathan was there, she would have asked them why they hadn't told her and stuff like that.

He walked over to Brooke and pulled the phone from her and hung up, it was the only way he could stop the news from traveling to Haley.

"What the hell?" Brooke yelled, "I was talking to my sister."

"She doesn't know" he said. Noticing the puzzled look on Brooke's face he elaborated further. "Haley. She doesn't know. If she knew she would have told us."

Brooke absorbed his words and realized he was right. Haley told Brooke everything. If it wasn't by video chat, then she would call or text, there is no way she wouldn't had told them if Nathan had showed up at Stanford. "What do we do?"

"We keep calling, and hope that he calls us back" he said, as he dialed his brother's number.

O

Oo

O

"_Brooke? Sorry I can't hear you. Hold on…"_

Haley stepped in a room and placed her phone on her ear once more, "Brooke?" Getting no response she looked at the screen and noticed that the call had been dropped about a minute ago. She knew she should call her sister back, but there was no way she would be able to hear her. Haley opted for a text, she clicked the little keys quickly.

**Brooke I'm fine, love ya. I'll call you when I get home. ~Haley.**

Putting her phone back in her pocket she walked out of the room and to the party. She really hated this sort of things. The only reason she did it back in Tree Hill was because of Brooke and Nathan. She sometimes didn't know how she ended up with Nathan and Brooke with Lucas. Lucas was the calm one, while Nathan the crazy out going one just like Brooke. It was amazing how opposites really do attract.

She looked around to see if she could find Alice, but all she saw were fellow students and red cups. It seemed like the house was covered in red cups. She held her water bottle tightly and began to walk around to find her friend faster. She wanted to go home, but she needed to let Alice know that she would be leaving.

Haley then decided to look for a big muscular guy, she was sure that Alice would be with Owen. They had met at one of the football games, and Alice had been talking about him ever since. Haley just hoped that Alice was careful.

"Haley?"

She turned around to see who it was, and no surprise it was Clay. She gave him a sweet smile and held her bottle tighter. "Hey."

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" he asked, more like yelled over the loud music.

Haley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I wasn't. My friend made me come" she told him when she saw his confused look.

He gave her a nod, "nice. I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah. Umm, I was actually leaving. I'll see you around."

"Really?" He didn't understand why she would be leaving, the party was on full swing.

"Yeah" she nodded, "I'll see you around" she repeated, then turned around to see if she could find Alice.

She didn't mean to sound rude or anything, she just really wanted to go back home. She hated this stuff, and right now she hated that she couldn't find Alice.

"Hey" One of the many drunk guys at the party said approaching her.

She shook her head and scrunched her nose at the smell of alcohol and tried to walk around him. But he placed his hand against the wall locking her in.

"Can you please move" she said, politely.

The tall, dark haired boy shook his head. "Name?"

"I have to go" she said.

He shook his head and repeated his question, "Name?"

"Don't touch me" she yelled, when he touched her cheek softly.

The guy raised his eye brow and looked around. He wasn't going to just let her go. The only reason he went to parties was to get laid. He also knew that girls at these parties were all willing to give it up. He grabbed her by the wrist and pull her through the crowd.

Fear washed upon her face as she felt herself being pulled. She stopped, well at least tried to stop and pulled her wrist away from him, but he just seemed to tighten his grip on it. "Let me go!" she yelled, pulling again.

He turned to face her, never releasing her wrist. "Do you know who I am?" he yelled.

Haley shook her head, "I don't care who you are, just let me go."

"I like them feisty" he said, and kissed her.

Haley tried to pull away, but he just seemed to kissed her harder when she did that. She gave up and just let him kiss her, she could deal with it later.

"I'm Felix, by the way. You might recognize me from the basketball games." he said.

She turned her face to the side showing him she didn't care. "Can I go now?" From his statement she now knew that he was on the basketball team, but she really didn't care.

He let out a chuckle while shaking his head, "not before you deliver" he said.

Haley soon realized what he was talking about, and she really didn't want that. A kiss was one thing, but she would not go any further with him. She has a boyfriend whom she loves, and would never do anything like this to.

She shook her head, "I have to go."

"Like hell you are!" he yelled, and grabbed her wrist once more.

Haley felt like Brandon all over again. She let a small tear roll down her cheek wondering why this always happens to her, and why in the hell is no one noticing the way he's treating her.

"Let me go!" she yelled, pulling herself from his grip. The fear coming from her voice was so clear just like the few tears she had let slip out of her eyes. She couldn't help her, everything that was happening was bringing her back to her whole fight with Brandon.

"Please" she begged.

O

Oo

O

"She'll call when she get's home" Brooke told Lucas, and took a seat next to him on the big couch.

Lucas let her snuggle close to him and shook his head, "I can't believe he just left."

"He'll call" she said, knowingly.

"I hope."

They both sat in the quietness of their little apartment, snuggled close together.

The thoughts of what he had been doing at the library couldn't leave Brooke's brain. Lucas would go to the library often, but he also always told her when he did. She wanted to ask but was a little afraid of what the answer would be.

"What's wrong?" He was rubbing her arm while her head rested on his shoulder.

"Nothing"

"Brooke" he warned. Lucas knew that there was something wrong with her, he just needed to know what it was.

"Who were you with?" she asked, sitting up and turning to face him. "At the library. Who were you with?"

Lucas looked at her and could see the worry in her eyes, he knew he had to tell her, but he didn't want to tell her while they were both worried.

"Lucas, who were you with?"

"Carrie" he said.

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She felt so many things at that moment that she didn't know how to react. She knew that Lucas wouldn't cheat on her, but it wasn't him that worried her it was the Carrie girl. She stood up and walked towards their room. Shutting the door behind her she let her self drop on the bed. She couldn't help the tears from coming. She felt like she had been lied to, and the worse part was that Lucas hadn't even tried to explain the whole situation to her. Brooke understood that he was worried about Nathan, but he could also try to explain to her what he was doing while he worried. And the fact that he hesitated to tell her who he was with made her feel worse, it was like he had something to hide with this Carrie girl.

O

Oo

O

"_Let me go!" she yelled, pulling herself from his grip. The fear coming from her voice was so clear just like the few tears she had let slip out of her eyes. She couldn't help her, everything that was happening was bringing her back to her whole fight with Brandon._

"_Please" she begged. _

Felix actually liked it when girls begged, to him it sounded like she was begging him to be with her. He never really thought that what she wanted was for him to release her, even though she had asked him to. He pulled her to him and kissed her again, this time a bit harder then before. But his pleasure was all gone when he felt a fist collide with his jaw, the next thing he knew a guy had him pinned up against the wall.

"She said to let her go!" he yelled angry, and shoved him against the wall again.

"We were just having a little fun" Felix said.

"Yeah?" he asked, sarcastically. Seen Felix smirk and nod made him even angrier. He punched him one more time, "don't you EVER talk to her, don't even look at her!" He then released him.

Felix patted his shirt, "and who are you to tell me to stay away."

"I'm her boyfriend" he said, once more pinning him against the wall. He was beginning to get a crowd, the last thing he wanted was to make his little weekend something Haley would regret.

Nathan felt a small hand on his shoulder. He held Felix tightly against the wall with one hand and turned around. When he saw her he could see the fear in her eyes, but he could also see her plead. "he's not worth it" he heard her whisper. Nathan wasn't nothing more then to crush the idiots face, but he wasn't going to do it. He had travelled all the way there to be with her, and he wasn't going to wasn't his time fighting with some idiot.

"You're lucky" he said, pushing him. He then turned around and pulled Haley to a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and lead her out of the house. He wanted nothing more then to get out of there.

O

Oo

O

A/N- First of all, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for taking this long to update. I realize it's been about a month, and I am really sorry about that. The good news is that this is my only story at the moment which means I get to update more often, and get to concentrated on just this one.

Okay, so about the story. I really hope you guys like this chapter, it's really taken me a long time to write it since I've been so busy and out of it.

Tell me what you think. Will Brooke ask more questions about Lucas? What will happen on Nathan and Haley's weekend? What about the Blond from the cheer squad? And, how did Nathan find out where Haley was?

=]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

X

XxX

X

That night was probably the best night Haley has had since moving to California. Not only was she able to sleep, but she had a night full love lust, love, and passion. Now waking up she saw the body next to her and the smile would probably never be washed from her face. She couldn't believe that he had traveled all the way there for her, but he had.

Looking at him one more time she pulled her hair up to a messy bun and got out of bed, she picked up his shirt from the floor and slid it over her body. Trying to make no noise at all she exited the room. All she wanted to do now was go and cook a nice breakfast. She wanted to cook for Nathan.

As she waltzed around the kitchen preparing all for a great breakfast she heard her phone. _Damn it_, she though. Not only was her phone ringing, but it was in her room where Nathan was sleeping. She quickly ran to her room as fast as she could. She grabbed the phone and answered in a slight whisper.

"Hello"

O

Oo

O

No sleep.

That's what Lucas gets this weekend. He slept a total of two hours that night worrying about his brother. Not only had Nathan not gotten home the previous night, but he also hadn't even had the decency to call and tell them that he was okay.

Lucas didn't know what to think. His little brother was out there in the world alone. He didn't know if he was okay, or if he needed anything. All he knew was a big, fat, nothing.

He paced a little more in the living room staring at his phone, which was set on the coffee table. All he wanted was a phone call telling him that Nathan was fine, that he had something come up. At this point he didn't care what had Nathan out all night, as long as he was fine.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked, walking in rubbing her eyes. Her hair was messy, and she actually looked cute with her bunny slippers on.

Lucas turned to look at her and shook his head.

"Has he called?" Brooke like Lucas was also worried. Nathan was family to her, and she didn't want anything to happen to him. Ever.

Once more Lucas shook his head. He rubbed his hands over his face and back through his hair. The desperation was eating him, he didn't know what else to do.

Brooke walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, all while pushing him to seat on the couch. She rubbed his back as she could see the desperation on his face, something she absolutely hated.

"I don't know what else to do?" he said, "I can't call my mom, she'll go crazy."

Brooke felt so bad for him, his voice kept cracking, and she could tell he was in pain. God knows she would go crazy if she lost her sister, she was the most important person in her life. She kept on rubbing his back and watched as he looked at his phone, and she couldn't help but think that there had to be something she could do.

She reached over and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. He needed the line to be free in case he called.

She kept on dialing. Once she was done she put the phone on her ear and answered him, "calling Haley, I'm sure he called her.

"_Hello"_

"Haley!" she exclaimed.

"_Shh" Haley quickly quiet her sister, then she sat at the feet of her bed, "how are you?"she asked. _

Brooke sat on the couch next to Lucas, not knowing how to tell her sister the bad news. She hated that she was going to say it, but she had to, Brooke knew Haley would probably be the only one to get a hold of Nathan at this moment.

"_Brooke?" she prompted, not hearing anything from her sister's side._

"Hales…" she hesitated, "I have to tell you something. But don't get worried, I-"

"_Just tell me Brooke!" she yelled. She turned her head regretting the yelling, but then she noticed that he was already waking up. She hated that she might be the reason why he didn't keep on sleeping, but Brooke was really driving her insane not telling her whatever it was that was on her mind._

Brooke turned to Lucas and exhaled, she knew she had to tell her sister somehow. "Nathan didn't come home last night." Not hearing anything from her sister's side she continued, "I know I shouldn't worry, but he hasn't called, and he won't answer any of the calls. Hales, we're worried. Lucas didn't even sleep last night."

Complete silence was all she got. Brooke wanted more, maybe a sob anything to let her know that Haley had heard everything she had just said, but all she got was silence. "Hales?"

_Haley turned to look at Nathan, who was now crawling on the bed towards her. She held the phone close to her ear as she couldn't believe what had just been told to her. She would have never expected Nathan to just be the kind of guy who left without telling anyone, specially knowing that Brooke and Lucas would be back home worried about him._

_She felt him place soft kisses on her neck. She loved the feel of it, but right now there were bigger things to think about then the pleasure she got from him kissing her. Hearing Brooke call her name one more time she shook her head and began to speak. _

"_He's fine" she said, sending Nathan a glare as she stood up. "I'll call you later, kay?"_

Brooke knew something was up by the tone her sister had, and the way she had just told her Nathan was fine was angry. "Is he there? Is he with you?"

"_Yes" _

"Thank god he's okay. Lucas was dying, and-"

"_Brooke, I'll call you back in a little bit. I love you, bye."_

Brooke looked at her phone shocked that Haley had just hung up on her. That had never happened before, and now she knew that Haley must have been really pissed of.

"Is he there? How is he? Did she say anything?"

Questions were shooting a million miles per hour out of Lucas' mouth. Brooke wanted to stop him, but she understood what he was going through. He was worried about his brother, she couldn't blame him for that. All she could do was be there for him and give him her full comprehension.

"He's there, and he's fine. Haley didn't say much, I don't think she knew, I think he didn't tell anyone about his little trip" she said, making her way to the kitchen. It was morning, and she really needed her coffee.

"He's such and ass" Lucas commented, "you would think he would at least say were he was going, it's not like we didn't expect him to go visit her."

"Tell me about it" Brooke added, and handed him a mug. Coffee wasn't done yet, but she was pretty much getting everything ready for her private breakfast with her boyfriend.

O

Oo

O

Life on the other side of the country wasn't going so well, as expected Haley was mad, but more than that she was furious. After ending the call with her sister she turned to look at Nathan who was now sitting at the end of her bed, just like she had been when she answered the phone.

"You know" he said, "the only thing sexier than you wearing my shirt, is the way you're looking at me right now."

"You think angry is a sexy expression?" she asked, no emotion shown on her tone. Seen that he wasn't getting it she continued, "what the hell were you thinking, Nathan?"

"What?"

"Why would you just leave? You know Lucas. You know how worried he gets. Why?" She wanted her answers, and she wanted them now.

"Hales…" he sat back down on the bed and looked at her. It all looked so amusing; He was sitting there looking up at her like he was a little kid in trouble. "I missed you." He said it all so softly that he didn't think she would hear.

"I've missed you, too." She let out a sigh and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him she held his hands in hers. "I love you, Nate, but you can't just run away to see me. We're not in high school anymore."

"It's the weekend" he told her. He felt guilty about not telling anyone, but all he wanted was to surprise his girlfriend.

She smiled at him, "I know" she said, "but you still need to think things through now."

"Are you mad?"

"Furious" she admitted, "but I'm glad you're here, and safe."

"I love you" he told her, as if that would fix everything.

"Me too." She kissed him softly and got up. She had breakfast done and she was going to enjoy it, plus she still needed to call Brooke to apologize for the way she had acted earlier.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I'm really sorry this chapter is so late, guys. I know it's short but it's just to give you something to read. I am working on the second part of this chapter, which will have the rest of their weekend. Also it will have Brooke second guessing herself, and maybe her and Lucas having a little run in with the blond cheerleader.

Please review.

Thanks =D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

X

XXX

X

Brooke spent the whole day trying to get one of her papers done. Lucas helped her every now and then, but mostly he would work on his project. Right now she was alone, waiting for him to come home from picking up lunch. She was getting hungry, and she was not going to cook when she had so much work to do.

Looking at the clock she realized that he had been out for a while. Brooke was never a psychotic girlfriend type, but seen how all the cheer girls looked at her boyfriend made her a little worried. Not only were the girls, but there was a specific blond girl that was bothering her.

She dialed his phone and waited for him to pick up. Brooke wasn't freaking out or anything, she just wanted to know where her food was, at least that's what she kept telling herself. Getting his voice mail she let out a loud breath, "Lucas, why are you talking so long with the food… Please hurry home, I love you."

As she let herself fall back on the couch she stared straight up at the ceiling. She hated to think that Lucas would care for other girls, but it was something that would always be there for her. It's not that she didn't believe she was enough for him, but she did think that there were girls out there that would want to get him. Brooke knew what a great guy he was, and she knew that there were plenty of girls who would want him.

O

Oo

O

"I love this" Nathan said, taking a bite of his huge burger.

Haley laughed at him. She loved how he would never leave the double cheese burger. He would always order it, no matter were he would go. "I know, that's why I picked this place."

He sent her a sweet smile as they continued to eat.

She knew that she had to ask him, she needed to know the real reason he was there. Haley understood that part of it might be that he missed her, but she was sure there was something else under. Letting out a breath and putting her fork down she looked at him, "Nathan, why did you _really_ come?"

Nathan tried to play dumb by giving her a questionable look, but by the look she gave him he knew she knew something was up. He placed his burger down and shook his head lightly, "I really did miss you" he told her.

"But…" she prompted.

"Haley, school is hard. I know it's a stupid thing to say, but it's really hard. In high school I had you, but now I have to do it all on my own. I don't think I can do it." He knew the news would come hard to her, but he had to tell her. Haley was part of his life, and he had to tell her the truth.

Shock. The expression on her face was shock, and disbelief. "What? Why?" the second question came out softly. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it."

"I'll help yo-"

"You're all the way over here" he interrupted, a little loud and rude. "I'm sorry." He was horrified by the way he had just spoken to her.

Haley shook her head, "I don't get it."

"I met this guy" he commenced, "he told me that he could get me to the NBA. He said I don't need to graduate college, and all I need is to get drafted." He could see the disappointment in her face, he hated that expression on her. It would always make him think the wasn't worth enough, and now he knew it might be true.

Haley bit her lower lip and blinked a few times, processing all that had been said to her was becoming harder than she thought. She couldn't believe he was going to drop everything for a game, it wasn't like he would be able to play in the NBA for the rest of his life. He needed a backup plan, and she knew he would regret not getting a degree sooner or later.

"Say something" he said, "please."

Haley began to shake her head and stammer as she spoke, "I –I –I –I –I, I don't know what to say. I… I thought you wanted this."

"I can't do it alone" he told her, "I can't take it anymore."

"Nathan, you have Lucas. And I will be happy to help you, but you have to finish school first."

"I can't" he simply stated, "I'm not asking for your permission Haley, I just wanted you to know."

She looked around and could see a few heads tilting to see what was going on. Haley knew that this was the wrong place to talk about all of this, but she had to get things out of her chest. Looking around a second time she tamed her fillings and looked at her boyfriend who was sitting across from her. "Let's talk about his later" she told him and placed money on the table and walked away.

Haley knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she couldn't think straight. She walked out of the restaurant and began to walk towards her building. She thanked god that they hadn't gone to far from campus.

O

Oo

O

Lucas walked in with a bag that contained the food, on his other hand he had a cup holder which held both their drinks. He set everything on the kitchen counter and heard a few soft steps coming his way. Slowly turning around he saw Brooke with her hands on her hips and her foot taping on the floor, it was obvious she was waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry I took so long" he apologized, "when I ran in to get the food I ran into Carrie. That girl can talk" he said.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it possible that the reason he had not answer her phone call was because he was with her, just thinking about it made her blood boil and steam come out of her ears. How was it possible that he would take Carrie over her. Brooke wasn't sure if she was the blond girl that had been looking at him, but something told her that it was.

"Carrie, huh?" Her tone came out as subtle as she could managed, but the anger and jealousy could still be defined in it.

Lucas turned to her, while he placed the food on the table for both of them. With a single nod he answered, "yeah." Returning to his previous task he continued to talk, "you might know her. She's on the cheer squad, and you do spend a lot of time at the gym with me."

The pieces just all seem to fall into place themselves. A cheerleader who bumped into him, who they had previously talked about, why was life so complicated for her? All she wanted was to have a good first year of college living with her boyfriend, but no, there always has to be something wrong with her.

"Do you?"

Brooke realized that she was lost in her own thoughts and shook all the thoughts from her head. Slowly shaking her head she walked over to him to take her spot, "what does she look like?"

Lucas took his own seat and began to talk. "She's blond, pretty much just like every other cheerleader there."

_Why me_, she thought. The world was slowly coming to an end for Brooke; she was known for making things bigger then they usually were. She took a sip of her drink hoping to relax before she had to look at Lucas.

"Na" she said, "I don't think I know her."

Lucas cold tell that there was something bothering Brooke, but he knew that if he pushed her then he would get the answer he didn't want and eventually they would have a crappy weekend. He had been working hard at school and practice all week, he really didn't want to ruin the only time they would be spending together. He sent her a sweet smile and began to dig in his food.

"I love you" he told her, in hopes that it would assure her that whatever she was thinking about, or whatever it was that was bothering her would be okay. That as long as he was there she would be fine, and he would always protect her if he was able to do so.

Brooke smiled at him, "me too." That was all she said before doing the same and beginning to eat. One thing was for sure, she was going to have a long conversation with her sister by the end of the weekend.

O

Oo

O

Understanding that there was a reason why Haley had walked out of the restaurant the way she did, Nathan decided it was best for him to not go straight after her. Instead he walked around campus just looking around. He wanted to know what it was she did, and what better way then to see the place were she spent most of her time.

He felt horrible for just telling her all that stuff. He knew that it was wrong to tell her where he did, but she was urging him to do so, there really wasn't much he could do. Now he was walking all alone waiting to give her time to process his news.

No wanting to put it off any longer he began to walk to her building. He hated that all this was happening and all he wanted was to make it right, he had one night left with her and he had to make it a good one. He walked further and could see the sun setting, it was about dinner time and he knew that she had enough time to think about everything, more than enough.

Knocking lightly on her door three times he waited for her to open. It felt like this was the first date, the waiting was killing him. Finally he saw her on the other side of the door. He felt horrible when he noticed her puffy eyes, a sign that she had been crying. He took two steps and immediately wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Shutting the door with his foot he began to walk her over to a small couch they had at the entrance.

Nathan sat and position her on his lap, still holding her as close as he possibly could. "I'm sorry" he kept mumbling to her every now and then. He could tell she was crying by the way her body shook in his arms, also by the tears soaking his shirt.

She pulled away and wiped her face with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry." Haley felt like such a baby for crying. What he had told her really wasn't a reason for her to be crying, but everything was getting to her. They were suppose to be in school together, they were suppose to be the happy couple they wanted to be. Yet, she was stuck on the opposite side of the country. That, plus the stress of school was just getting to her.

"Tell me what happened?" he asked, hoping that it come out like a statement.

She sniffed, "I'm just stressed. I miss you, and now you tell me that you won't be in school. School is getting really complicated, then the party last night was horrible, I miss my sister, I don't know what to do here all alone, I just, I'm so sick of all of this." Haley wasn't expecting for all that to come out of her mouth, but she felt comfortable telling Nathan exactly what she was feeling.

"If I tell you that I won't take the deal, would that make you feel better?"

Haley gave him a questionable look, she never expected him to change his mind because of her. "Nate, you don't-"

"I want to" he told her, knowing exactly what she was going to say. Truth be told, he had been thinking about it all afternoon, and it all brought him back to this. If he didn't finish school what would he do? Basketball could only get him so far, and there was no guarantee that he would be able to play for long. He need to think about his future, and in that he should have a backup plan.

"But-"

"Haley, I've been thinking about this a lot today. You're right, I can't just drop everything for something that might not happen" he told her. He gently touched her chin, "besides, it helps to know that my decision brings a smile to your face."

She let out a chuckle and wrapped her arms around him. She loved that he was so considerate, and right now all she wanted was to have fun for the last night they would spend together until Thanksgiving. She began to kiss him and pulled away slowly, "I love you" she said, then continued to kiss him.

O

Oo

O

A/N- so there is the second half of the chapter. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update.

This chapter wasn't all that god, but the drama is building up. Brooke has Carrie to worry about, and Nathan has to go back to Duke. Next chapter will probably be a Thanksgiving chapter, I got a review from **OTHfan1** asking me to do a holiday chapter, so I will do that one.

Thanks so much to all the reviews-

**Shane****-**_Thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter._

_**KTxx-**__ Girly I've missed you, I feel like we haven't talked in forever. Hahaha I guess we never connect at the same time. Thanks for the review. ;]_

_**Dianehermans**__- Thanks. I think I told you about the new story I was writing, it's not a Brucas one, but I might do a Brucas one, tell me if you have ideas._

_**OTHfan1**__- like I said, next chapter will probably have to do something with thanksgiving, and Haley will be visiting her sister and boyfriend. Thanks for the review. _

_Don't forget to tell me what you thought, and what you think of my idea for the next one._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

O

OOO

O

Haley had landed in Tree Hill just a few minutes ago. Brooke and Nathan picked her up. They had both driven home with Lucas, it's not like Duke was all that far away for them to fly there. It was finally Thanksgiving week, and they all had the whole week off. Haley was excited to go back and see everyone she loved. She missed her sister and Nathan, but she also missed the rest: Jake, Peyton,Becky, well everyone. She couldn't wait to see them all.

She was glad that her and Nathan were talking more. After his little trip they began to speak more often, and eventually the whole long distance thing was a breeze. She wasn't sure about Brooke though, she had called when Nathan left to tell her about this Blond girl, Carrie, who was trying to take Lucas away. Haley knew that would never happened, but she still listened to her sister. She was also really glad that Nathan had decided to finish school before going to the NBA, she knew he would make it, why the rush?

As she looked around the airport she saw the tall boy with beautiful blue eyes that had taken her heart away, she walked towards him while he walked towards her, meeting in the middle. Finally standing in front of him she dropped her bags and held onto his neck for dear life, it had been too long since she had been near him. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but she couldn't take it anymore. Haley tip toed up to his height and began kissing him, now not even caring what people around them would say, including her sister.

"I missed you" she said, pulling away.

Nathan didn't want to let go, but he decided to do so, there were much better things they could do in the privacy of her bedroom.

"Hey hoe" Brooke said hugging her sister, it felt like it had been forever, when it had only been a little over a two months.

"Brooke, I missed you."

Both sisters hugged, and eventually began to walk with their arms locked, leaving Nathan to take the bags. They didn't want to let go of each other, so they both sat on the back seat as they continued to talk. Brooke began to tell Haley everything there was to know about Carrie from the beginning, and Nathan's face dropped when Brooke said that Carrie was always checking Lucas out, he knew this wasn't true.

O

Oo

O

After arriving at Jake's house, both girls took over their old bedrooms and began to place their close away. A week might not be a long time, but the amount of clothes they had was for about a month, there was no way they would find anything in their suit cases.

Finishing settling down they had a quick lunch with Becky and eventually went out, there were lots of people they wanted to see. Jake and Peyton wouldn't arrive till tomorrow, so today the rest of the people would have to do.

"Hey boys" Brooke said, as both girls stepped on the river court.

Lucas immediately ran over to his girlfriend pulling her clothes and giving her a quick peck, the whole kissing thing was not as big with them, probably because they got to do it all the time.

"Mouth!" Brooke ran to him and hugged him, all while her sister was still in her own boyfriends arms. It was like he never wanted to let her go.

"I missed you Brooke" he told her.

Everyone from the river court was there, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie. The boys had gotten to know the girls and they were practically part of the river court clan.

"I really missed all you guys" Brooke announced sitting on the table, her feet resting on the seat of it. "I wish we could've all been to the same school."

"What she means" Haley said, "it's nice to see you all again." She had also said high to all of them, but right now she was sitting right next to Nathan on one of the other tables.

If you looked at them it all seems so sweet, but after a while it was a little too sweet, it was as if they never got enough of each other.

"Get a room!" Brooke yelled.

Haley turned to her sister, "Hey! You get to be with Lucas everyday, I only get to see him on holidays. Let me have my fun." She then returned to making out with Nathan, not caring that everyone was staring.

O

Oo

O

The days went by and it was finally Thursday, the day they had all been waiting for. Jake had arrived and they had all gotten to catch up, now all there was to do was to have their Thanksgiving dinner, and hopefully everything would turn out right.

Brooke, Haley, and Jake would be spending it with Jake's parents, well his mom since his dad was out of the country at the time. Nathan would be with Deb and Dan. Lucas with his mom, Larry and Peyton would be joining them as well as Keith. It was all set, and Karen had cooked way too much food as it was expected.

"Haley, can I borrow you…wow" Brooke was taken back by her sister's outfit, Haley never really wore dresses like the one she had on at the time.

"You like it?"

"Like it, I love it." Brooke's dress wasn't far from it, hers was a knee length red dress. The straps were thick and they crossed on the back, and it had gold stitches on the straps to give the dress a little pop. Her sister however, well she was wearing a dress of the same length but hers was white. The dress was strapless and it looked liked it was pinned on the side, as there were a few ruffles that went all the way to the bottom of her left side. "Hales, you look beautiful."

"Thanks" she said, loosening her curls. "You look beautiful, too. You always look good in red."

"Don't I know it."

"AHHH!" they heard coming from down stairs, and both girls began to ran when they heard the fire alarm.

When they got to the kitchen the place was full of smoke, and both girls began to cough like crazy. Both trying to shake the smoke off with their hands as they reached their aunt who was now sitting on one of the stools.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"It burnt" Becky said. She had been working so hard to make this all work, and right when they were going to eat her turnkey had to burn.

"It's okay, we can have-"

"It's not okay, you can't have Thanksgiving without a turkey" Becky roared angry. She couldn't believe this was happening, why now? Why her?

"I'm sure we'll figure something."

"You girls should just go."

"Where?" Brooke asked.

"To one of your friends, it's obvious that there will be no turkey here."

Haley looked at her sister. She hated that her aunt was beating herself up over this, it was just a stupid bird. "How about we all go to Lucas', I'm sure Karen made plenty of food."

"Yeah" Brooke added, enthusiastically.

"What the hell happened!" Jake yelled entering the kitchen, "what are you guys doing in here."

"Nothing" Brooke said, "we were actually on our way out."

"Out?" he questioned.

"We will be going to Karen's. So Mr. Suit, hurry up and get your tie on, I'm sure Peyton will be happy to see you."

With that they all left to Karen's, they should have told Karen they would be attending, but it was obvious that Karen would say it was fine. Karen loved to have everyone over, and she would be more than happy to have them there.

O

Oo

O

As bad as it was going for the James girls and their family, it was nothing compared to what Nathan was going through right now. He was sitting at the big dinning table with both his parents, but no one actually talked. His grandparents had decided to take a vacation leaving him alone with Dan and Deb.

Unable to take the silence anymore he broke the tense room's atmosphere. "What happened when I was gone?"

Nathan knew that their was something going on, and his parents wouldn't tell him. It was obvious that things weren't the same as when he had left. Dan rang the doorbell when he got there, something that was not normal to do when it was your house, and Deb had been avoiding him all evening. Now Nathan wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but even he could tell that there was something going on.

"Would you like some more turkey?" Deb asked her son, she really didn't want to talk about her issues with her husband right at this moment, and definitively not in front of her son.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" he asked, in the same tone his mother had just used.

"Nathan-"

"Just tell him Deb" Dan yelled at her, hitting the table on the process.

Nathan froze. He had seen his dad yell and act like an ass plenty of times, but he had never seen him do this to his mother. "Don't yell at her!" he yelled at Dan, finally braking from his daze.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked, "read to me." He had been using all types of intellectual ways to torture Nathan since he found out about him turning down the NBA for school.

"You know what dad" Nathan said, standing up. "You're just jealous that I actually have people that care about me to want me to have a career, and that I can actually make it to the NBA."

"You better shut your mouth, Nathan."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Yelled Deb. He could yell at her all he wanted, but she was not just going to sit around and watch him yell at her son.

"What are you gonna do about it" he roared, "take a pill."

"Get out!" she yelled. She had actually kicked him out a few weeks ago, but had let him come back for Nathan. Right now she didn't care, Nathan didn't need someone like him around.

"I'm having a dinner with my son, Deb" he mocked, "let me at least finish."

"Fine" she said calmly, "if you won't leave, then I will." Deb stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing her purse from the coat closet on her way, also grabbing a coat.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Nate."

"No dad. It's just you." With that he stood up and walked to his mother. He knew that there really wouldn't be anything open on that evening, but even standing outside in the freezing cold was better then being with his father.

He walked over to his mother and opened the door for her, now both leaving the house and Dan sitting on the table all alone. It was what he had earned, pushing everyone in his life away with his malicious comments. They all knew that one day Dan Scott would end alone, the day had finally arrived.

O

Oo

O

Karen was in the kitchen getting everything ready, Peyton was setting the table, and the boys, well they were watching the football game. After finishing with the table Peyton went to open the door, since someone had just knocked. She was just glad she didn't have to deal with silverware, and plates, and glasses anymore, she just wanted to relax. Opening the door her relaxing face dropped and the hard labor one came back.

"Hey" Brooke said, with a _I hope you have space for a few more_ face.

"Come on in" she said, waiving her hand. "Karen got enough for four more?"

"Sure do!"

"I'll go set four more setting" she told them, then walked back to the dinning room.

Brooke and Haley walked with Jake and to the living room, where all the guys were. Becky however went to help Karen, if she was going to be eating their food she could at least help a little. She set the pumpkin pie down and walked over to Karen, "can I help with anything?"

Karen turned to her, "oh Becky it's so nice to see you." They both hugged, "no, I'm all done. But if you could put spoons and things like that on each of the salads so it's easier for them to get their food, that would be great."

"Of course."

"They're all in the third drawer down."

Becky nodded and began to do as asked, she was really thankful that Karen was having them over. Never in a million years did she expect for this to happen, but here she was standing in Karen's kitchen because she had burned the turkey.

"What's the score?" Brooke asked, sitting next to Lucas cuddled together.

"You know football?" he asked. Feeling like his girlfriend was getting sexier by the minute.

"Sure do" she told him, "Haley never liked sports, and dad needed someone to talk sports with."

"That's really hot" he whispered in her ear.

Haley sat on the coach next to theirs, feeling a little jealous that Brooke got to be like that with Lucas all the time, while she was sitting in a dorm room alone everyday. But she suddenly smiled when she remembered the great news she would be giving her boyfriend by the end of the night, or maybe even the week.

Just then she was brought out of her thoughts when Peyton sat next to her, "What were you so lost at thoughts with?" she asked, but before getting her answer she heard the door again. Groaning as she got up she walked to the door.

No one else in the room could really see who was at the door, but they could see that Peyton had the same look when Haley and Brooke had arrived, so maybe it was more unexpected guests. "Can you fit two more?" she yelled.

"Of course" Karen yelled back, "let them in."

Peyton signaled for them to walk in, and she went to set two more setting on the table. She hoped and prayed that no more unexpected guests would come tonight.

"Hey" Haley said, practically jumping from her seat and running to Nathan.

Deb immediately went to the kitchen with the rest of the ladies.

"What's wrong?" Haley might not see her boyfriend all the time, but she knew when there was something bothering him. "Come watch the game" she said, pulling him towards the living room. But quickly stopped when he wasn't moving, holding her back. "Nate?"

"Can we talk?"

She quickly nodded. Haley would never say no to him, but the way he asked her it made her a little scared. She would tell him something great tonight and she just hoped that he wasn't going to break up with him, that would just bring her whole world down.

As they walked out of the house Brooke stared at the door. She knew her sister would be fine, but she couldn't help but worry about her. It had always been just the two of them, and now they had other important people in their lives. She turned her attention back to the TV and rested her head on her boyfriends chest as they watched the super bowl.

O

Oo

O

They didn't go far, actually they didn't go anywhere. They were sitting on the swing on the porch of the house. Haley's head resting on the crook of his neck while his arm rubbed her arm softly. She knew she needed to know what it was that they needed to talk about, and she had to figure it all out before dinner. Lifting her head she looked at him, a small smile appearing on her lips as she leaned closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked, softly.

Nathan took a deep breath, he was the one that had asked her to talk he had to tell her. He wanted to tell her actually, Haley was the only person who was always there for him. "My parents" he said. "Haley I can't deal with them anymore. My dad was being a complete ass to my mom, that's why we're here."

"I love you" she told him. She knew that wouldn't fix anything, but at least it would assure him that she would always be there.

"I love you, too. But-"

"I thought you wanted to break up with me" she admitted, her voice so soft it was barely audible.

"What?" he asked in disbelief, how could she have thought that? "Haley, I love you more than anything and anyone in the world, I would never break up with you. If anything I would want to marry you."

"What?" Shocked appeared upon her face. Haley never expected him to say those words. She knew she loved him and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she never expected him to want the same. Nathan was never the type of guy who would get married, he just didn't seem like the type.

He saw her expression and realized what he had said. "What I mean is… you know that is what I meant. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Haley James, I want forever with you."

Haley was speechless, her surprise was nothing to what he was telling her now.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Nathan, I…-"

"Not Now Hales, but in the future. Will you marry me someday" he told her.

She nodded her head as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She knew this wasn't an official proposal, but she knew that he would someday make it official. Haley leaned towards him and hugged him tightly, then they shared a sweet and loveable kiss.

O

Oo

O

Just as expected dinner time came around. The guys had finally turned the TV off, and the girls were now in the dinning room as well. Nathan and Haley had also entered the house, after having their heartfelt conversation in the coldness of Tree Hill.

Finally everyone was sitting around the table. Karen said a prayer, thanking for great friends, family, and most importantly the food they would be sharing that evening. After that it was pretty much a war zone to see who got what first.

Their meals all served the began to talk. Obviously Keith asked Deb where his brother was, but Karen soon shushed him, telling him it was none of his business.

"He's home, we had a little fight" she responded politely, stilling a glance at her son who seemed to be at last in conversation with his own girlfriend to even notice that they were talking about his father.

"He's an ass" Keith added.

"Let's talk about something else" Karen prompted, "boys, how is basketball?"

"Great" Brooke answered for them, not hesitating at all. "They're doing soooo good Karen, you would be proud."

"I am proud" she said, "they are my boys."

"Well one of them is" Deb joked.

"What about me?" Jake asked feeling left out of the whole thing.

"Honey, you are no longer playing basketball" his mother said.

"I know. But I will be next year."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"Well, we have something to tell you." He looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "…we have-"

"We're transferring to Duke" Peyton finished for him, she looked at him apologetically, "sorry, you were taking to long."

The screams from Brooke were loud enough to frighten the whole neighborhood. She ran over to Peyton and pulled the girl to a tight hug. They had become really close over their senior year, Brooke considered Peyton a sister. "I can't believe this!" she yelled in excitement. "When?"

"Well" Jake began, "… we wanted to do it next semester, but we decided that it would be much better to just do it all next year."

"I'm so excited" Brooke said, taking her seat once more. "You guys can stay with us, we have an extra room in the apartment."

"That's my room" Haley said. Everything was happening so fast right now.

"Oh Hales, you never visit" she waived her hand at her sister, "besides, you can share with Nathan if you do."

"Wait" Deb interrupted, "why can't she share with you?" she pointed at Brooke.

_Busted_, she thought. "I… Um… Well…" she stammered unable to form a real sentence.

"She doesn't like to share a room." Haley jumped into save her sister, she didn't like to see her squirm the way she was right then.

"Haley" Brooke said in a warning tone. She knew Haley was just trying to help her, but saying that she didn't like to share a room was a little embarrassing.

"Brooke, it's fine." She then turned to address the rest of the table, "she hates sharing a room with me, she says that we had to do it for so long that she doesn't like to do it unless we have to" Haley told everyone, helping her sister. No one really ever thought it was appropriate for a girl to share a room with a boy if they were not married, but it was actually the most normal thing now days.

Brooke sent her sister a thankful smile and nodded, "she's right."

"You girls are so weird" Becky said, raising her glass to take sip.

"That we are" Brooke agreed, "but you love us."

Everyone laughed at Brooke's comment and they continued eating. The rest of the topics were not all that exciting, but they were still somehow related to the kids, well the young adults. They were just happy that they all got to have a great meal together, one that they also got to spend with people they loved.

That's what thanksgiving was all about. Sharing a meal with people you loved, and being thankful you had them in your life.

O

Oo

O

A/N- okay, this episode is just some fluff. I know that when Haley and Nathan were talking outside you thought there would be something else, and there was but I thought about saving it for later. Also Brooke and Lucas' drama is still not over, the whole Carrie thing will be coming again but with a curve ball.

I really hope you like this chapter, I was going to write some more but I don't think I will be able to update it before Thanksgiving is actually here. The weather is crazy here and who knows if I'll even have power.

Thanks so much to all you readers and don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. ;)

**KTxx-** thanks so much for your review, I always love them. I really hoped you liked the little chunk I sent you of my new story. \

**Dianehermans**- thanks… tell me what you think about this one.

**Shaun**- same here, I didn't think it would be fair for him not to finish after actually getting in, he should take advantage of the opportunity. Thanks for the review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

O

OOO

O

It was all back to normal. Nathan was back at Duke. Brooke and Lucas were once again sharing their room. Haley was back at Stanford, and everyone else had left. Brooke still couldn't adjust to having to be with just the guys again. Having that whole week with her sister was pure heaven to her and she now missed her like crazy, but nothing would make her change her mind about Haley acting weird the last few days. She knew her sister all to well to not know something was going on, but Haley refused to tell her.

As she grabbed her shirt and placed it over her head she yelled to Lucas who was in the bathroom, "did you notice Haley a little off towards the end of the week."

"Yeah, a little!" he yelled.

Brooke continued as she was doing, getting ready for her first class. As Lucas walked back into the room with nothing but a towel she smiled at him, there were many things they could do, but she could afford to miss school. Pushing away all thoughts she heard a phone vibrating, then quickly saw Lucas answering his.

Listening to his words the only thing Brooke could think was that maybe it was Carrie he was talking to, "yeah… mmHmm… Okay, I'll see ya then. Kay, take care." None of the words actually sounded like it was a girl, but it was the way he said them, like he was talking in code, afraid that Brooke might figure something out.

Walking towards him she asked him, "who was it?"

"Just my lab partner, we have this report to turn in next week."

Brooke opted to believe him, but something told her that he was lying. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek she walked out of the room, "I'll see ya tonight." With that she was gone, and he was left with nothing but his towel and his thoughts.

O

Oo

O

She knew that everything she had been thinking about was probably not true, it was all part of her imagination. She still couldn't shake it off, and she needed to talk to someone about it. There was something off about the whole situation and maybe talking about it would help. As she walked towards her apartment after her class she dialed a familiar number, and hoped that the person on the other side would be able to pick up.

'_please pick up, please pick up'_ she thought to herself, more like prayed.

'_Hello'_

Hearing that word relaxed her to the highest power there was. She had been thinking about this all day and hearing her sister on the other side meant she finally got to talk about it. Not just talk about it, but talk about it with someone who she could trust wouldn't say anything to Lucas.

"Haley" Brooke said.

'_Brooke, what's wrong?' _ Haley didn't need to be there to know there was something wrong with her sister, she knew all there was to know about Brooke, and this time she was upset.

Brooke let out a sigh and shook her head, she wanted to talk to her sister about it, but just thinking about it made her angry. "Lucas" she said, "I think he's cheating on me."

Haley knew that Brooke had to be crazy to think that Lucas would ever cheat on her, he was crazy about her. _'Brooke, he loves you. He would never do that-'_

"But he get's calls and doesn't tell me who it's calling. He leaves to work with a partner and I have no clue who it is, and the other day I saw some cheer girl checking him out. I think she's the one."

She was never one to be insecure, but Brooke didn't know what had come over her. The blond girl who was suppose to be Carrie was really getting to her, without even meeting her. There was something about the blond that made her think there was something wrong with her.

'_I'm sure you're just imagining, he loves you too much for that. Why don't you just ask him who his partner is'_

"Are you crazy? There is no way I could ask him without him thinking that I don't trust him-"

'_Honey, just ask him'_

"You're no help" Brooke said. Her sister wasn't the most experienced person in the world, she just hoped that Haley was there to help her and not thousands of miles away. "I'll just call you later, love ya."

'_Love ya, too. Say hi to the guys for me, and don't forget to ask Lucas.'_

Brooke nodded, even though Haley couldn't see her then agreed with her sister and hung up her phone. Just as she was placing her phone in her bag she saw Lucas walking out of the library. She wasn't a fan of the place but something told her that she should take that route today, and now she knew why. She took a few steps to get closer to him but froze on her spot when she saw a blond girl walk up to him. She felt as if the world was coming down and she was the first to be hit.

The blond walked up to him and handed him a folder and a small paper, which Brooke assumed it was a note of some sort. She watched carefully as the blond placed her hand on his shoulder and Lucas smiled back at her. From where she was she couldn't tell what they were saying but she didn't care. Their little interaction had her tearing up. Not caring to watch more she turned around and started walking fast towards the apartment, but taking the other route so that Lucas wouldn't see her.

She couldn't believe what she had seen, nothing was what it seemed and for the first time in a long time she felt lost.

O

Oo

O

Nathan had gotten home a while ago. He had tried to talked to Brooke, but she was not opening the door. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but she had been acting really strange. Lucas on the other hand was still not home, which worried him. They had been out of practice a while ago and he should already be home. But that wasn't the only thing in his mind, there was also Haley and of course the Carrie problem.

Yes, Carrie. She was a whole other set of problems. How would he ever tell Haley about Carrie, or Brooke for that matter, the girls would flip. He couldn't do that to them, he decided to work it out before he said anything about it. He didn't want to hurt them if he didn't need to, he would get the facts first.

With that put aside he took a shower and got ready to go to bed, something he had been waiting for all day. He couldn't wait to actually sleep.

He was in the middle of the best part of his sleep when he heard his name. He thought he was still dreaming when he slightly opened his eyes but couldn't see anything with the dark. "Haley?"

"No, it's Brooke."

He turned his lamp on and sat up, "Brooke? What do you want?" Nathan didn't understand why she would be in his room so late at night.

"Can I talk to you." She let out a small sob. Seen him nod she walked over to him and sat on the bed right next to him. She needed someone to talk to and if Haley wasn't there she would take the next best thing, Nathan.

Nathan didn't know what was wrong with her, but he knew whatever it was it couldn't be good. He let her sit next to him, but after a few small sobs he pulled her to a tight embrace. She was an important part of his life now and he didn't like to see her hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, this time his hand was brushing her hair down her back to sooth her.

"I saw her. Him and her. I saw them." She let out another sob and buried her face in her hands.

"Who?" He didn't know what she was talking about, but somehow he thought it would all be related to Lucas.

Brooke ran her hands down her hair and took a deep breath, she had to let this out. "Lucas."

Nathan then figure that he was right, there was something Lucas had done and had hurt her. He wasn't going to let this go, he was going to get to the bottom of it all. He let her cry until she fell asleep, then he slipped out of his own room and walked to Haley's. He would spend the night there so that Brooke could have her time and space at least while she was asleep.

As he entered Haley's room he laid on her bed. He wanted to call her and tell her all that was going on, but there was no way she would be up at this time. It was a little passed one in the morning and he knew she would be sleeping. He decided that he would call her tomorrow morning to give her and update. Not thinking any longer he closed his eyes and tried to get back to his dream.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know this was a Brooke chapter, but I need to get the whole cheating story line down. I hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to review.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter;

**Shaun-** thanks so much for your review. I know this chapter doesn't have much to it but I really hope you like it.

**KTxx-** thanks for your review. Hahah I know I really wanted to make it a proposal but I want it to be more special and them actually leaving in the same zip code for that to happen.

**OTHfan1-** That will be a great day, All I can say is be patient and you will get your proposal.

**Dianehermans-** This one had lots of Brooke. Brucas will be back and they will be together in the end I can promise you that.

Thanks to you all and don't forget to **review please. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

O

OOO

O

Looking around Haley pulled the elastic from her hair and tied it in a ponytail once more. She was finally done. Well mostly, she still had a few things. Haley had been packing all her things during the week. The semester would be over in three weeks and Haley was ready to move on.

"Hey hoe"

She turned to see Alice walking into her room with Owen in tow. "Owen, what are you doing here?" She tried to fixed her hair. Owen may not be her boyfriend but she still liked to look presentable when there was a guy in the room.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, looking around shocked.

Haley looked around and back to her friend, "I'm moving" she announced.

"What?"

"I told you Ali, I'm transferring."

Alice then realized that Haley had told her this a while back, she just never expected Haley to go through with it. But now it was all real, she was moving and Alice would have to finish her college life alone, once more Haley was leaving her behind.

O

Oo

O

Class had been over for a few hours. Brooke was in the apartment sitting on the couch while her feet rested on the coffee table. She had been going through a lot and it seemed that everyday she thought more and more about the whole Lucas cheating thing. She knew it might not be possible, but he's a guy and there is always that possibility.

As she put her book down she heard the door open, she turned to face the person who had just entered. "Hey" she said.

"You doing any better?" he asked, putting his backpack by the door and walking towards the kitchen to get a water bottle. He then walked over to her and sat on the couch right next to her.

Brooke shook her head. Over the past few days she had been talking to him about the whole Lucas situation. She knew it wasn't right to put all the stuff on him, specially when it was about his brother. She hated that she didn't have her sister there to talk to her about everything going on at the moment, but Nathan was, and he was a great listener.

"Have you talked to Lucas?"

Brooke shook her head, "I don't know what to say."

"Maybe you should tell him about this, I'm sure he would like to know."

She shook her head, "I can't."

"Brooke-"

"Nate, I can't. I'll talk to him when I'm ready, but that's not now."

He nodded and let her just sit there and stare at thin air. Nathan wanted to help her and he knew that he should tell Haley but he couldn't. Brooke had confide in him and he couldn't betray her trust.

O

Oo

O

Lucas and Brooke talked less and less throughout the week, their relationship just wasn't the same. Brooke wanted to know what the deal with the blond girl was, but she never got anything. Nothing was said, so they could never talk about it. Life was getting harder and Brooke needed her sister there more than ever.

He looked around and picked up the book he needed, finals were in full swing and he needed to get good grades. It's not like he had all the money in the world to pay for school, he had to get good grades to maintain his basketball scholarship. Lucas knew that this would be hard, but thinking about Brooke while trying to work was getting to him.

Lucas didn't understand why she was so distant. He needed to know what was wrong with her, but had nothing to go on. One day she just started to distant herself, she wasn't sleeping in the same room as him, they hardly ever talked, and there was no talking about a kiss, she pulled away every time he tried to kiss her. He was brought out of his trail of thoughts when the door was opened, he turned to see who it was and was faced with her, the woman who apparently wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hey."

Brooke walked into the kitchen and smiled at him, she loved that he still dedicated himself to his school work. "Hi."

Never did either one think they would be so uncomfortable to be around each other, but the moment had finally come. She stood there just looking at him, while he did the same from his spot. No words were exchanged, just intense stares and uncomfortable silence.

"How's it going?" she pointed to the books.

Lucas looked at his books then back up to her, "not so good."

"Why?"

"Well… I can't concentrate when I don't know what's wrong with us." He had to be honest, the whole not talking about it thing wasn't working, he needed a more effective method.

Brooke let out a sigh and ran he hands through her hair. As stressful as this might be for him, she was also going through some things. Sure, maybe it was best for her to just tell him, but she couldn't do that. Something inside her just wasn't letting her let go of everything, she just couldn't.

"Brooke?"

"I can't" she said, turning around she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she just needed some air and time to think about it all.

O

Oo

O

"Hey"

Nathan smiled at the sound of the voice he had been wanting to hear all week, with the craziness of it all they had barely spoken. "Hey."

"How are you?" Haley hated to start the conversation that way, but it was the proper way to do it.

Nathan smiled and laid down on his bed, "I've been better. You?"

"Tired. School's got me beat, I just hope I can make it to your game on Friday." She had been planning to go, but at this time she wanted to surprise him. Now they had two weeks left of school and she wanted to give him the good news in surprise.

"I know the feeling" he let out a chuckle, "now I don't even have a tutor."

Haley chuckled as well, "I don't mind helping over the phone, or the computer."

"It's not the same" he told her, "I want you here with me."

"Nathan" she warned, she hated the whole subject she would mostly end up in tears and she didn't want that right now.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. And I promise to try my best to be there on Friday, I have good news for you." She bit her lip just thinking about telling him and the reaction that she hopes he would have.

"I can't wait, just tell me."

"When I see you, it's not something you can say over the phone."

"Then let's skype, I don't mind."

"Nate, just wait. Now I have to go, Alice needs me to help her with her final. I love you."

"Love ya, too. Bye"

They both hung up the calls and got back to their world, a world that didn't have each other.

Nathan stood up from his bed left his bed on the side table and walked out of his room. As he was about to walk to the bathroom he saw Lucas on the couch bouncing his leg up and down, which never meant anything good. He walked over to his brother hoping that he would be able to help with whatever it was that had Lucas going all crazy.

"You okay?" He really wanted to help his brother, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He stood there waiting to maybe get a few more words out of Lucas but the only thing he got was his brother standing up and walking out of the house. Nathan looked around a little strangely and shook his head, "that was weird." With that he walked towards the bathroom to do what he was previously going to do.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know this wasn't the best chapter, but the next chapter will be the Stanford vs. Duke game where all the drama will be dropped. You will find out what Nathan is hiding about Carrie, Brooke will finally tell Lucas about what's bothering her, and Haley will tell Nathan about her surprise. Please review, if I get more than the usual I might update sooner.

Thanks to the reviewers, you're awesome.

**No name-** thanks for the review. =)

**SHAUN-** hahah thanks so much, I won't give anything out but I can assure you that Brucas is strong and they will be together.

**KTxx-** I know and I'm really sorry but next chapter it will all be solved, well at least out of the closet.

**Dianehermans-**thanks for your review, and I sent you a private message explaining you the Brooke and Lucas situation, I don't want to give anything out to those who don't like spoilers.

Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

O

OOO

O

Brooke sat on the bleachers looking at her boyfriend play his game, the game they had been all waiting for, Stanford vs. Duke. Brooke had wanted her sister to be there, but Haley had called yesterday to tell her that she wouldn't be able to make it on time. She hated that Haley wasn't there to watch the game with her, but she also hated that she couldn't talk to Haley about her and Lucas.

After running out that day, she had come back later and found out that Lucas wasn't home either. Eventually Brooke had gone to bed, that is until she felt Lucas lying on the bed next to her. Just the small movement woke her up, and feeling his cold skin next to her she knew that she would not be able to go back to sleep. At least the cold skin was a sign that he was outside, which led her to believe that he might have been out looking for her. She remember that night so clearly.

_Flashback-_

"_I'm sorry I walked out" she said, her voice shaky. Brooke had never been so scared and nervous about something in her life._

_Lucas shifted sideways and looked at her, then he saw he slowly turned to face him in the same position he was. He saw the small tear roll down her face and he wiped it with his thumb. "Why did you do it?" he asked, calmly. All he wanted were answers._

_Brooke shook her head, "I don't know."_

"_Brooke" he warned. Lucas knew there had to be more to her actions._

_A few more tears fell from her eyes before she took a deep breath, "I saw you with her." She let out a small sob, just talking about it pained her. "She touched you. –you looked happy-"_

"_Who?" he wondered, "who did you see?" Not getting any answers from her he begins to ask more, "Brooke, Who?"_

_She sat up and let out a sob, "the blond girl. Carrie."_

"_Carrie?"_

"_Yes, Carrie, your lab partner-"_

"_Brooke, my lab partner's name is Caroline."_

_Brooke turned and looked at him shocked. She was sure the blond girl's name was Carrie, she had seen her check him out during cheer practice. "So who was the blond you were talking to outside the library?"_

"_When?"_

"_Last week, when this all started… I saw you with a blond girl, she looks like that cheerleader who's always staring at you."_

_Lucas scratched his head. He wasn't understanding anything. The blond he was with that day was Caroline, but she's not a cheerleader. "I was with Caroline, but she's not a cheerleader."_

"_But I saw her-"_

"_That's her twin sister, Courtney-"_

"_Who?"_

"_The cheerleader, that's Courtney" he leaned closer to her, "but you don't have to worry about her, I like brunettes."_

_Brooke let out a chuckle with a soft smile, then lightly gave him a nod. _

"_I love you" he assured her. Maybe he hadn't been saying it enough and that's why Brooke was so insecure about everything._

"_So you don't like her?"_

_He shook his head, "not even a little bit." He leaned closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I only like you."_

"_I love you" she said, then kissed him back. _

_With a few more kisses they both finally went to bed. It had a been a stressful week and they were finally able to get it all out in the open. Lucas finally figured out what was bothering Brooke and he was thankful that it was something that could be solved so easily. As for Brooke, she was just happy to know that there was nothing going on with Lucas and Carrie, who wasn't even part of the whole thing._

_Flashback over-_

She smiled remembering that night, then sent her boyfriend a wink before she heard her phone ring. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw her sister's name on the screen. "Hey bitch."

O

Oo

O

Waiting for her luggage to come along, Haley smiled to herself. She had it all planned out. She was going to go to the game and surprise both her boyfriend and sister. She had never been the surprise type, but this was going to be an awesome one. Grabbing her suitcase she started to wheel it along to get a taxi.

On her way she stopped by the apartment. All she did there was leave her bags by the door, inside of course and ran back to the taxi to be taken to the game. She couldn't wait to see them. Pulling her phone out of her bag she dialed her sister, she needed to have it all ready to go to surprise both of them.

O

Oo

O

"Hey bitch"

"_Hey Brookie"_

"Hales, I wish you were here."

"_How are they doing?" she asked._

"Who, us or you?" Brooke joked.

"_Nate" she said._

"Good." She glared at the blond staring at Nathan and returned to talk to her sister, "if you don't count the whore who's trying to flirt with him."

_Haley's face dropped at her sister's comment, but she knew Nathan and she knew that he wouldn't cheat. Shaking thoughts from her mind she continued, "can I ask you a favor?"_

"Sure, shoot."

"_Can you take your phone to Nathan at half time, I really want to talk to him but I know he won't have his phone with him."_

"Yeah… Umm, you know what it's half time now, I'll just walk over to him now. I mean, we still have to wait… Excuse me… we still have to wait for him to walk out of the locker room, but I don't mind waiting for my favorite sister" she said, while walking out of the gym and bumping into a few people.

Brooke continued to make her way towards where her sister had asked her to go, she understood that Haley felt bad about not being there. She more than anyone knew how much Haley wanted to be there. Knowing how much she would hate herself if she wasn't at Lucas' games, she would do anything in her power to get her sister what she wanted at the moment.

O

Oo

O

Haley on the other way was also walking towards the locker room. She wanted to surprise Nathan, but this way she would be able to surprise her sister as well. Excited about getting to see the people she had missed the most she kept walking. She _did_ bump into a few people on her way, but after apologizing she continued, she wanted this to be perfect.

O

Oo

O

Brooke reached the locker room and she stood leaning against the wall so she could see when the guys walked out. She paid close attention as most of the guys walked out of the room and waited for the one she needed. Lucas walked out and she ran to him and gave him a hug, Brooke would not let him go now, after hearing the whole truth she loved to be around him. Placing a quick peck on his lips she pulled out and grabbed Nathan's arm, handing him the phone she turned to her favorite Scott brother and kissed him once more.

Nathan looked at the phone strangely then brought it to his ear, if Brooke gave him the phone there must be a reason for it. "Hello?" he question, not sure of what he would get back.

"Hey you!"

"Hales?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Where are you?"

Haley paused for a minute, she wanted to reached her destination before she answered. She knew that the waiting was probably driving him insane. She quickened her pace and walked closer to him. "Hales…" she heard when she turned the corner and could see him and her sister. Brooke was with Lucas by a wall just talking and every few seconds she could see them give each other a quick kiss, it looked like they hadn't done that in a while from her point of view. "Yeah" she prompted as she saw him on the phone looking out a window. She walked towards him just in time.

"Where are you?" he asked once more, this time worry all over his tone.

She held back a chuckle, it was so cute when he was worried about her. And she tapped him on the shoulder, "here."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing, but seen her there made it all real. She was there, the person that was not going to be assisting his game, the most important person to him was there. He hung up the phone and quickly reacted after the shock had warned off. He pulled her closer with his hands on her waist and kissed her. He needed to feel her lips and know that it was all actually real and not just his imagination, but the words he heard next confirmed it all.

"Haley?"

Haley pulled away from Nathan with a smile on her face, she would recognized that voice anywhere. She turned to face her sister but was pushed back with the hug Brooke gave her, there was so much strength behind it.

"what are you doing here?" Brooke asked pulling away, she wanted to hold her sister longer but she also wanted answers.

"I'm here to see a game."

"What? I was on the phone with you, just a minute ago. How?"

"Surprise" she said raising her hands. "I planned it all, I wanted you to come talk to Nathan so I could catch you together, that way it would only be one surprise." A smile that showed all her teeth spread across her face.

"Scott, coach's asking for you" a guy from their team called, then he walked back to the room.

"I better go" Lucas said, he kissed his girlfriend and walked towards the door. "Good to have you back, Hales" with that he walked in.

Nathan pulled Haley close to him and kissed the top of her head, "it's good to have you back" he whispered, he then captured her lips and a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless as he walked to the locker room.

Brooke ran over to her sister and squealed as she pulled her to a hug, "I missed you" with those words both girls began to walk to the gym, they needed to take their seats so they could see their men play.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I am sooooo sorry that I didn't get this chapter up earlier, I actually had it done a week ago today but lost my charger and couldn't get the file. But here it is and I really hope you enjoy it, I also hope the reviews would go up a little. Anyways, thanks to all of you who review the last chapter, tell me if there is something you would like to see.

**Sara-** thanks you for you review, and I really am sorry that it took so long for this update.

**KTxx &dianehermans-** Girls I am sorry for taking so long, but I can assure that I will be updating more often now that all shows have gone to the winter break. I hope you like this chapter and tell me if there is something you don't get. Thanks so much for always reading my stories and the new one will come soon, I only have five chapters done for it and I would like to have at least ten done.

Thanks again and don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

O

OOO

O

"_Scott, coach's asking for you" a guy from their team called, then he walked back to the room._

"_I better go" Lucas said, he kissed his girlfriend and walked towards the door. "Good to have you back, Hales" with that he walked in. _

_Nathan pulled Haley close to him and kissed the top of her head, "it's good to have you back" he whispered, he then captured her lips and a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless as he walked to the locker room._

_Brooke ran over to her sister and squealed as she pulled her to a hug, "I missed you" with those words both girls began to walk to the gym, they needed to take their seats so they could see their men play._

As they walked back into the gym Brooke showed her sister where she was sitting and told her to take the empty seat next to her. It was a crowded game but Brooke always bought the seat next to her to make sure she didn't get to seat by some stranger, she hated it when guys would just randomly hit on her.

"So…" Haley trailed, "who's the blond that was checking him out?" She needed to know who the skank that wanted to get in her boyfriend's pants was. Never did she think she would be the jealous type, but the distance made her change. It would be easy for him to cheat considering she was so far away.

Brooke glared at the girl and pointed, "that one" she said.

Haley looked in the direction that Brooke had pointed and she could see the blond just looking at Nathan like he was a piece of meat, but not only did she see that, she also saw another blond looking at Lucas. That's when she decided to ask about the whole Carrie situation.

"So is that one the whore who's been all over Lucas?" she pointed to Courtney, Caroline's twin sister.

Brooke followed her gaze and landed on Caroline, she let out a grunt. "Yes, but that's not Carrie." Seen her sister's quizzical look she elaborated further. "It turns out that his lab partner has a twin who so happens to be a cheerleader, which is that whore" she pointed, "Courtney."

Haley was shocked by everything that was being revealed to her. That's when she realized that she had made the right choice by transferring to Duke. Stanford was great, she really loved it there. But being so far away she felt like she was missing a part of her life, the part that was meant to be shared with her sister and her friends.

Noticing that she was speechless Brooke agreed, "I know right? It takes your breath away."

Haley just nodded and continued to watch the game, trying to avoid the girls that kept checking him out the whole time she sat there.

O

Oo

O

The game was over and both girls were waiting by the locker room door waiting for the guys to come out. They could have just left and met up with them later but this way they could all just go together. It wasn't long before the cheerleader walked out and both Haley and Brooke took a step back as the girls walked by. They were pretty loud all shouting different sorts of thing, but one thing caught Brooke by surprise.

"Lucas so wants you" a blond told Courtney.

Brooke wanted to jump and pull the girl's hair, but was held back by Haley. She knew that it was an unnecessary fight, but just the fact that someone was checking him out and thought they had a chance with him pissed her off.

"She's not worth it."

Brooke felt Haley release her and she turned to look at her sister, "I know" she mumbled. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she continued, "I just hate it when they do that."

"I know, but let's just have fun tonight."

Brooke gave her sister a nod, and just as she was about to say something she let out a squeal and ran towards Lucas who had just walked out of the locker room. Nathan followed close behind and both boys met with the girls. After sharing a kiss and a few words they all began to walk out of the gym, they had a dinner to get to.

Haley had told them that she made reservations at a restaurant, she had big news to tell them and she wanted them to be together and calm. Her news would change their worlds, she just hoped they all took it the right way.

O

Oo

O

The restaurant was packed, Haley thought that since it was a more expensive one that no one would really go, considering that most of the people that lived around were students who were trying to pay . their way through school. Yet, the place was packed with people from the game. You could tell that they all went to Duke by the way they showed their school pride.

Taking their seats at the table they had been lead to they began to look at their menus. They all knew they were there to celebrate as Haley had pointed out, but they didn't know what exactly it was they were celebrating. Haley didn't know that they would win, so they could only wait for her to tell them what the celebration would be all about.

"So what are we celebrating?" Nathan finally asked. He was never one to want to wait for news and the waiting was driving him crazy.

Haley put her menu down and looked at her boyfriend, "why don't we eat first?" The question came out with a flirtatious voice that she hadn't intended.

"Hales, please" Brooke raised her eyebrows, "we're still here."

Haley blushed at her sister's comment and continued to look at the menu.

The waitress came along and took all their orders, she then took off and they were alone again. This time Lucas was the one speaking. Haley was one of his close friends and having her far away was always hard. He told her all about Brooke improving at school and how she worked really hard to get through it all, and how Nathan had actually managed to pass the semester without her; something no one really thought would be possible.

Finally their food arrived and they began to eat. The conversation kept flowing as they eat and they were really enjoying each other, but still the secret Haley was holding back was driving them insane. It was the fact that every time they asked Haley about it she would tell them to wait that she will tell them when the time comes. But now it was all just getting ridiculous, not even little clues.

"How about you just tell us?" Brooke mocked, putting her glass down and pretty much glaring at her sister. She was dying to know and the wait was only making her angry.

Haley could feel the anxiety in her sister's tone. Finally after finishing her meal she took a sip of her water and began to speak. "Well…" the pause she took was something she did for dramatic effect, but by the faces they had at the moment she could tell that every second she waited would only make them angry.

"Just tell us!" Brooke yelled. Sick of all the wait she just wanted to know, the wait was just making her angry.

Taken back by her sister she glanced around the table and pursed her lips together, "Umm… I won't be attending Stanford next semester" she said. Her voice sounded excited and happy about it, but seen them look at her shocked was not was she was expecting.

"Why?" Brooke asked worried, "did you get kicked out?"

Haley shook her head with a chuckle, "I'm transferring."

Nathan knew that she wouldn't be kicked out, there is no way Stanford wouldn't want her. She was the smartest girl he had ever met, actually he was pretty sure she was the smartest _person_ he had ever met. Smiling at her he shook his head at her words. He had finally processed what she had said. "Wait, what?"

She nodded, "I'm transferring" she told them once more, her hands waiving up in excitement.

"Where?" Brooke asked.

"Are you kidding?" Lucas, who had been quiet most of the time finally spoke. He's smile grew wider realizing what she had said, _transferring_ could only mean one thing. There is only one place Haley would go and that was Duke. There is no way she would go anywhere else. Stanford was her first choice but if she had to chose another school Lucas knew it would be Duke, the place were everyone she loved would be.

Haley nodded. It was amazing to her how Lucas could always read her mind. She saw him stand up and walk towards her. She stood up as he was near her and felt his arms wrap around her.

Brooke and Nathan exchanged a weird and confused look. They never did understand Haley and Lucas' relationship, but this was just taking the cake in their weird friendship.

"I can't believe this" Lucas pushed her away, his hands still holding her shoulder to hold her in place.

"I know" she squealed.

Nathan finally stood up. He didn't know what they were talking about and he needed to know. Why was it that his brother always had the bond with Haley, the bond he could never understand or get through. "What's going on?" he finally asked.

Haley turned to him as Lucas let go of her, she smiled and began to speak but was beat to the line by Lucas.

"She's moving in" he said.

Brooke let out a loud yell. This was what she had been waiting for, her sister was finally going to be with her, where she belonged. She beat Nathan to the hug and embraced her sister in a suffocating hug. "I'm so happy. I can't believe this. This is so cool." Those were the sentences that came out of her mouth over and over again.

Finally being released by her sister Haley saw Nathan standing right across from her. The look they exchanged said it all. They were both happy and both wanted this to happen, it was where they were meant to be. Not letting any more thoughts cross his mind Nathan took the steps to get near her and pulled her to a hug, his hug was friendly like Lucas, and it didn't take her breath away from the tightness. No, this hug was filled with love. She wanted to feel this close to him for a long time and now standing there in his arm she really did believe that they would be okay, that love was enough for a relationship to survive.

Nathan kissed her head. "I love you."

Pulling away Haley looked up at him, "I love you, too." She then looked around and could see that Brooke and Lucas had taken their seats once more, but also that everyone in the restaurant was staring at them. "Looks like we put on quite a show."

Nathan let out a chuckle and pulled her chair out for her to take. They still had dessert to go and the dessert would definitively be the beginning of their life together. Now all they had to do was figure out their sleeping arrangements, considering that Jake and Peyton would be living with them next school year, but that was still a long way from now.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I'm trying to update sooner now. I did take a long gap in the passed chapters and I'm sorry about that. I really hope you guys like this chapter, it's mostly fluff but the drama will be back and so will Carrie. Next chapter will be Christmas and I can't assure you that it will have ANY drama, it will pretty much be fluff.

Thanks to all my reviewers and don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter.

**SHAUN**- thanks for the review, tell me what you think about this one. And if there is something you would like to see don't forget to just tell me. ;)

**KTxx**- Lucas was never going to cheat on her, it was never going to be part of the story. I'm really sad that your story is over, I haven't read the chapter but will review it as soon as I read it.

**Dianehermans**- you got it, Brucas for you.

**OTHfan1**- it's all good I understand. Thanks for sticking with it even when I do take forever to update.

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

O

OOO

O

She sat on the bed that had been hers for a whole year, the bed she had recently used when she had visit her family for thanksgiving. She couldn't believe she was back, and all the things that had happened since she had arrived at that house. Now she actually celebrated holidays with family, while before she would visit every few years as would they, but now they were a family, her sister, her, her cousin, aunt and uncle.

Laying on her bed she looked at the ceiling and remember the many talks she had with her sister while both of them just stared at the ceiling. Who know that they would be coming back to this house form Christmas, she didn't. She heard her name being called and then her door open slowly.

The person walked in her room and saw her staring at the ceiling, so they went and laid right next to her and mimicked her position. "What's on your mind?"

She turned to face her and smile then returned her vision to the ceiling, "us."

"Brooke" she warned, she knew exactly what was going through her head.

"Haley" Brooke warned back, as a joke to bother her older sister.

Haley turned to her side so that her head rested on her hand, she shook all thoughts out of her mind and smiled at her baby sister, "are you coming?"

Brooke gave her a nod and sat back up. There was only one place were everyone would be, and she didn't need Haley to tell her were it was. It was the place were they met all the time and this would be no difference, this time they would all be reunited once more. She grabbed her hair and tied in a ponytail. Standing up she smiled at her sister once more while grabbing her coat.

Slowly Haley followed her sister out the room, she too wanted to go see the rest of their friends.

O

Oo

O

Both girls had arrived at the rivercourt a while ago, but still no one else was there. They wondered why it was, but then decided that maybe everyone was catching up with their family. They both sat on the pier with their feet dangling, yet not touching the freezing water.

"I like this" Brooke said, "the quiet, the peacefulness. There wasn't much of that in Cali."

Brooke head was now resting on Haley's shoulder. Haley dropped her head on top of her sister's and smiled. "Yeah."

"Remember when dad told us that if he could he would live here, be-"

"…cause mom loved it so much" Haley finished. Feeling her sister nod on her shoulder she let out a giggle, "I wish we did."

"Sometimes I do too" Brooke told her, she then raised her head and looked at her sister. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she began to talk, "but maybe if we did then we wouldn't be who we are now, and where we are now."

"What do you mean?"

"Like if we did move here when we were like… I don't know, six. Then we would have been to school all the time here. We would have become good friends with the guys and maybe we would've never dated. Sometimes things just happen for a reason."

Haley couldn't believe all the words coming out of her little sister's mouth, usually she was the one who knew the answers. She loved that Brooke had grown up, but it felt weird to have Brooke explain things to her. Not thinking about it any longer she pulled her sister to a hug. It was obvious that Brooke probably didn't know why she was hugging her, but Haley knew that Brooke didn't care as long as they were together.

"I'm glad you're my sister" Brooke told her.

"Look at that…"

At the sound of the words both girls looked behind them to see who it was.

"… two beautiful ladies, all alone."

Both girls let out a chuckle and stood up to greet their cousin. They didn't know when he would be arriving, but were glad that he had already arrived. After sharing a few hugs and words they began to walk back to the house. Jake had gone out to find them to tell them that dinner was ready and that his mom wanted to talk to them.

O

Oo

O

The rest of the week the girls had been out to see the rest of their friends, who slowly began to return home for the holidays. Mouth, Skills, and the reset of the people they had met during their school year. They had even bumped into Millie and Julian, who didn't say much. Julian as still a little shy because of his whole crush thing on Brooke, while Millie just didn't feel like the girls would never really be the same around her with the whole paper thing. She knew that they had forgiven her, but it was possible that they were still hurt by it all. Only a few people had known about their _family history_, and knowing that Millie was the one to rat them out after all that Brooke had done for her just really sucked.

Both girls sat on Haley's bed talking, they still couldn't figure out who their aunt was talking about when she said, _'We'll be having a guessed for Christmas eve, it's family so I expect you girls to behave.' _ Brooke and Haley knew very little family, after their parent's death mostly everyone disappeared, well at least to them since they were pretty much locked in a school. Every now and then a few people would go visit her, but this person still remained un named. All Becky had said was that it was a family member and that the girls would have to meet them sooner or later.

"I don't think grandpa James is coming, he would've told us." Brooke kept in close contact with her grandfather on her father's side. He would call both girls every so often, but Brooke was always calling to check on him.

Robert James' wife had passed away a few months after Jimmy had. She couldn't take that her only son had died and eventually it all got to her. The policy ruled her death and accident, but Robert was sure that she had hit the building on purpose. He had loved his wife more than anything, and now all he had were his granddaughters, he would do anything to help them. It had been his idea in the first place to keep the girls in an all girls school, he knew his wife would not be able to take care of them after what had happened, and he didn't think he would be able to take care of his wife and two little girls.

Haley shook her head, "who else is there?" she thought for a second, "maybe it's Jake's family." It was a possibility. The only other family they had was their grandpa who they were pretty sure was not going. Maybe it was Jake's family who was visiting, maybe a few cousins and uncles. But then they remembered that Jake's dad was an only child.

"But who?"

"I don't know. I mean, his dad has no siblings" she stated, "and I don't think his grandparents are alive, they never talk about them."

It had become pretty much impossible for them to guess, they had asked Jake but he told them that he didn't know. He knew just as much as they did, if not less. Eventually both girls gave up and began to get ready for their dinner, the guests would be there and they had to look presentable. Besides there was a possibility that Nathan, Lucas and even Peyton may join them.

O

Oo

O

Ready for the guest that no one dared to mention both girls walked down the stairs towards the dinning room. Both Haley and Brooke were used to having the whole Christmas thing in the morning, never had they ever really celebrated it on Christmas eve, at least not at the school they had been living at. With their parents they had a tradition, they all got to open one present at night. A present that was usually given to them by their mother or father, but it was never anything big. Usually it was Pajamas, but every now and then they would get something different.

Brooke remembered the night she a set of little princess make up, she had never been happier. Brooke had loved to received that at night, that was she would be looking great and pretty for the morning. Haley on the other hand had been the happiest when she got a book, it was a simple book containing many princess stories. She always remembered reading that book that night, the first story she had read was Rapunzel, all she wanted was to have long blond hair and for a prince to rescue her.

Both girls were helping their aunt set the table and get everything ready for dinner. So far al they knew was that it was family and there were two, other than that they were clueless.

"When will they get here?" Brooke asked, a winning tone coming from her mouth. She hated having to wait, and not knowing was killing her.

Their aunt yelled from the kitchen, "just a few more minutes, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Brooke looked at her sister and let out a huff. Just a few minutes would probably wait until dinner starts, or something along those lines. Haley shrugged her shoulders to her sister showing her that there was nothing they could do but wait, something she knew very well Brooke couldn't do. She watched as her sister began to walk towards the living room and followed close behind, there was nothing else to do but to wait for the guests and for their aunt to tell them dinner was ready.

Just as both girls had sat down the door bell rang. Brooke wanted to open it, but something wouldn't allow her to move, it was as if her body was paralyzed and she didn't know what was causing this to happen. She looked at her sister who could only give her a smile as Jake walked over to the door to open it and check who it was.

Brooke couldn't believe her ears. It had been a while since she had actually seen this person or even spoken to her, she never expected her to actually come all the way to Tree Hill. Turning to look at her sister she saw that Haley had already recognized the voice. There was nothing else to do, she was there and they couldn't do anything about the whole situation.

They saw Becky walked towards the door with a huge smile on her face. How could this be, their aunt actually glad to see the other girl. Becky might be Lydia's sister, but she never understood why Lydia's girls never mixed with Jimmy's kids, in the end they were all related. She thought she should be the one to bring them all together, and what better time than the holidays.

Run. That was the first thing both girls thought when they heard the voice. They didn't have enough time to leave the house, but they did have enough time to hide. They were both cramped in the bathroom while they listen to everyone outside talk. It wasn't possible that they were hidden in a bathroom while their family was mixing with the other half.

Haley had been okay with the situation. After they had found out about Lisa and Robert they were Haley spoke to them when they spoke to her, but she was never the one to initiate the conversation. As for Brooke the same couldn't be said. The brunette hated the fact that her father had a life before they came along, to her it was just part of the past and she didn't see why they had to combine the two worlds.

Now they had it. The time had come when they would have to mix with their half-siblings.

"Do you think we should go?" Brooke whispered to her sister. She knew she didn't want to go, but Haley was always the one to do the right thing.

"_This is beautiful" _They heard Lisa say. They couldn't really see what it was that she thought was so beautiful but they listened further. They could hear Becky telling them that Brooke and Haley were both there just a few minutes ago and she didn't know where they had gone. Then Becky had asked Jake to go look for his cousins. With his return the girls heard him tell his mother that he hadn't found them.

Haley looked at Brooke and finally spoke, "I think we should go." It wasn't what she wanted to do, especially knowing how Brooke felt about the whole situation, but there wasn't much they could do or many places to go in the little coat closet.

Finally nodding Brooke turned the knob. She had been holding it tight the whole time and now she was finally going to release it. Her hand was sweating from the nerves of having to face her other siblings, to her knowledge it was just her and Haley but now they had two more. She turned it and cracked the door. It was obvious that everyone would be able to hear it, but she still did it slow.

Looking at the door opening they saw both girls appear. Becky walked towards them and saw as both her nieces straighten their dresses as they walked towards them. The little steps they took didn't quiet put them close to Lisa and Robert, but both girls didn't really want to get any closer. Brooke didn't want to because she didn't like the whole thing that was happening, and Haley just didn't want to push her sister aside, Brooke was the one person she cared the most for.

"You girls look so pretty" Lisa complimented. Robert stood next to her just watching his two younger sisters as they awkwardly stood in front of them.

Brooke just nodded, while Haley mumbled a thank you.

The tension was high, and Becky didn't know what would be able to cut it. She looked towards her son and gave him a nod, Jake always knew how to calm his cousins and she had no doubt that he would be able to do it now.

"Dinner will be served soon" Becky announced to them, "you guys can go ahead and wait in the living room, Javier is there." She turned to look at both Brooke and Haley and gave them a nod, "you two. Follow me."

Everyone did as they were asked and told. Lisa and Robert actually began to bond quiet will with Javier. Jake was doing whatever it was that his mother had asked him to do. And both girls were in the kitchen listening to their aunt ramble while she did the last finishing touches to their dinner.

"I can't believe you girls hid. What is wrong with you two?" she didn't let them answer before she continued, "I don't know why your parents never told you about them, but you need to figure your stuff out. Lisa and Robert are great kids and you girls use to love them. Now I want you to be nice to them while their here." She saw Brooke begin to talk but quickly shushed her with the waive of her finger and continued. "You will play nice. They will be here for at least two days and you're their family."

"Fine" Brooke huffed. She turned around and walked to turn the candles on the table on.

"Haley" Becky said.

"I know." She knew what her sister was capable of and she knew that when Brooke didn't like someone she would do anything to get them out of her life. Haley was the only hope they had to keep Brooke under control and right now they just wanted a good Christmas dinner.

O

Oo

O

Dinner hadn't gone very well, but better than expected. Brooke had practically ignored everyone the whole time while Haley tried to make excuses for her. Becky kept giving Brooke warning looks but nothing changed. Jake and Javier looked at the family and felt uncomfortable just being in the same room, they both had left the room as soon as dinner was over.

Now they were all sitting in the living room about to pass out the first present. Becky kindly passed it them all around waiting for midnight to come around. Knowing that Lisa and Robert would come she also picked up a few things for them. It was nothing big considering everyone in the house was now an adult.

It was time, midnight. Why not wait until morning? None of them really wanted to wait, midnight was basically the next day, so what was the real difference. Becky looked at them and gave them a nod. "Merry Christmas" she said. She saw them all rip the papers and begin to smile and hug each other.

Brooke had received a box of makeup from her aunt, a new Chanel purse from her sister, clothes from Jake, and lotions and perfume from Lisa and Robert. She had also received a check for $100.00 from her grandfather, as did her sister.

Haley received the same as her sister, except she got a pair of Gucci glasses from Brooke. Jake got clothes from pretty much everyone. Lisa and Robert both got a perfume and Cologne and the lotion and body wash with the same smell.

After opening their presents they headed to bed. Haley offered Lisa and Robert her room and she would spend the night with her sister. Everyone headed to the room in where they would spend the night. Jake apologized to his mother for not being able to get the guys to show up. They were the only thing that would calm the girls down but they were both stuck at home. Dan had planned a dinner for them and would not take no for an answer. He wanted both his sons there and he would not take no for an answer.

O

Oo

O

The smell of French toast, bacon, and eggs woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom. After washing her face and putting her hair up she walked down the stairs to find everyone in her family eating breakfast, well waiting for breakfast to be served anyway. She didn't make it more than halfway down and ran right back up the stairs. She had thought it was all a dream, more like a nightmare but it wasn't. Everything she had hoped to not to happen was now happening. Her family was all combining with each other. What else was she to do.

Brooke ran to her room and jumped on her bed. She couldn't help her tears from coming down her eyes. She wanted to give them a chance but she couldn't, it was hard to give them a chance when her parents had kept both Lisa and Robert away from their lives.

"Brooke?"

"I'll be there soon" she sniffled.

Brooke felt her sit on her bed and began to rub her back, "Brooke, you need to talk about this."

She turned to face her sister who was sitting on the bed next to her, she rubbed her eyes lightly and began to talk to her, "I know. I just… How can you be okay with all of this?"

"Their family."

"They appeared out of nowhere" she yelled, "why didn't they tell us?" she paused for a second, "why didn't grandpa Robert tell us?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "I'm guessing they didn't think we would ever meet. But we did. I think we need to make the best out of this, Brooke."

Brooke nodded, "I know. It's just hard, and weird, and strange to do."

"Come on" Haley said, patting her leg. "They're waiting for us." She stood up and turned to her sister one last time, "I think Lucas' is coming, I'm sure he would like to see you."

The words that came out of her sister's mouth were the magic words. Lucas would be there and she knew he could brighten up her day. She quickly jumped of her bed and ran to her sister, she hugged her from behind and began to walk with her down the hall. It was Christmas morning and they would make the best of it, even if Brooke had to figure out a way to get over the whole Lisa and Robert thing.

"Merry Christmas!"

Both girls let out a scream and finished running the rest of the way down the stairs. Brooke made sure to go first incase her sister fell on her way down. As they reached the bottom of the stairs both girls ran towards their boyfriends, who had most likely arrived when they were upstairs having their little talk. Peyton was also there and both girls also gave her a hugged and wished her a Merry Christmas.

Brooke stood next to Lucas, his arm draped over her shoulder holding her towards him. It had only been one day since they had seen each other, but knowing he was there to support her, it was a nice feeling.

"Guys" Haley announced, "… This is Lisa and Robert. Remember them from our trip to California last year?"

They exchange hellos and other words and they all took their seats once more, this team to actually have their breakfast.

"What brings you guys here?" Lucas asked, politely from his seat next to Brooke.

"Becky" Lisa said, "she invited us for the holidays."

"I wanted the girls to meet their other siblings-"

"Half-siblings" Brooke corrected, unaware of how rude that sounded.

Becky shook her head at her youngest nice and turned back to Lucas, "I wasn't aware that they had already met."

"You didn't tell her?" Haley asked, looking at Jake.

He shook his head, "It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Jake! She's your mother."

"Haley, please."

"Fine" she said.

"Thanks for breakfast" Nathan jumped in, he just wanted the fighting between cousins to stop.

"Your welcome, Nathan" Becky responded, "I'm glad you boys could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it" Lucas added.

They continued to talk and share different things. They told each other what they had gotten for Christmas and what the plans for the year would be. Haley explained to her aunt that she had transferred to Duke while Jake and Peyton talked about them moving and transferring during the next school year.

O

Oo

O

They walked hand in hand down the small road towards the place Lucas loved the most. Brooke knew where they would be going and she couldn't wait to give him his present. Just the fact that she was out of her house was a plus, but she also got to be out with Lucas. As they reached the river court she let go his hand and ran toward the picnic table on the side. She pulled a small envelope from her pocket and waived it in front of her face. She waited for him to make his way to her so that he could open it.

"Is that for me?" He asked, mockingly. His hand touching his chest as he finished the way to her. Seen her nod he walked to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before taking the envelope from her hands.

"I wonder what this is?" he asked, taking the empty spot next to her. He slowly opened the envelope.

"Just open it" she said, the wait was driving her insane.

Lucas let out a chuckle and quickened his pace. "Brooke, this is amazing."

"I thought you might like it" she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"How did you get these?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"I have a great way to find out" he told her, slowly moving his hands towards her stomach. He began to tickle her and waited for her to let the answer slip, but her laughter was the only sound coming out.

"Luke… st… stop, Please."

"Tell me."

"Fine, fine."

He let go of her and waited for her to begin talking.

"I talked to Haley."

"Haley?"

"Yeah" she began confessing, "I asked her what she would get Nathan and she told me, so I decided to get you the same thing. If you get two and he gets two than we all get to go."

She did have a point. He give her a soft, passionate kiss on the lips and pulled apart. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course."

Lucas kissed her again and looked at his present once more, "I can't believe you got me Bobcat tickets. This is the game they play against the Lakers, trust me it's going to be a good game."

"I hope so." She kissed him again.

"Okay, now it's my turn."

Brooke's smile grew ten times bigger. She loved presents, and this one was going to be extra special. She waited for him to pull it out and she saw him pull out a small box. Taking the box in her hands she opened it.

"Luke, it's beautiful" she said. He had given her plenty of jewelry and now he was giving her more. She pulled out the small bracelet and wrapped it around her small wrist. "This is so pretty."

"Let me help you." He took it from her and clasped it on, "it looks beautiful, just like you."

She awed and kissed him again. She knew Lucas liked to give her expensive things, but she never expected him to get her a diamond bracelet. The white gold bracelet had small diamonds all around. It was elegant and simple, something Brooke wasn't use to she was more of the flashy person, but the bracelet looked great on her, it was the perfect size.

"Thank you." She kissed him once more, this time the kiss was full of love and lust. She wanted him, but this wasn't the time or place.

O

Oo

O

Haley and Nathan were sitting on the shore of the beach. Just like Brooke and Lucas wanted to spend their time together to share each other's presents they wanted to do the same thing. They were at the spot were they spent many mornings. The place they would run to every morning during their senior year. This time they were both wearing regular clothes and not exercise clothes. They sat on the blanket just looking at the ocean, the cold breeze hitting their cheeks when it blew it smell of salt and sea.

"What's the deal with your family?" he asked.

Haley shrugged, "I really don't get it. Brooke has a point. If mom and dad wanted us to be with them they would've have told us about them, they would've made us spent time with them, but they never did. Not only that but our grandpa knows about them and he never told us. I just don't get it."

"I'm sure it was for your best."

She shrugged again, "I hope so." She looked at him and smiled, it was amazing how just spending time with him could lift up her mood, "let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" he asked. The only thing he wanted was to give her what he got her, but he needed her to be in a good, happy mood, and right at that moment she was just trying to forget about everything that had happened. He wanted her to focus on them and then he would be able to give it to her.

"Like what you think about your present" she said, handing him and envelope.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to" she told him, "now open it."

Nathan grinned at the envelope and began to open it. His eyes pretty much popped out of his skull when he saw what she had gotten him. The smile on Haley's face said that she knew she had gotten he right thing, but the one on his said he had never been happier.

"I love it" he told her, grabbing her face and kissing her.

Feeling him pull away Haley grabbed the back of his hand and pulled him towards her. It had been a long time that she had gone with out kissing him while she was in Stanford, now she kissed him every chance she got.

"Haley. I. Have. Something. For you" he said, between each kiss he gave her. He loved kissing her and having her there but he wanted to do this. He had waited a long time for this moment and he was going to do it right.

"Just one more" she said, throwing herself at him.

He did as she asked and kissed her more. Feeling her pull away he looked into her eyes and smiled. His perfect present would be given to her and he hoped that she would have the same look in her eyes, the look of love and want for him.

"Don't you just love the view from here?" Haley asked, she held on to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked out to the ocean.

"Yeah" he let out, softly. Slowly trying not to make any movement he began to pull out her present.

Haley continued to look out to the ocean. Every now and then she would feel him moving, but she didn't think much of it. She was glad they were together, and for the time being she was going to relax. They didn't have anything to worry about, at that moment it was just the two of them.

"Hales…" he began. Seen her turn to face him he smiled. Never had he been this nervous, and now he couldn't form the words, the only option he had was to speak from the heart. "You know I love you, right?"

She nodded, "Nathan, what's going on?"

His words were scaring her. He spoke to her when they were apart but now they would be able to be together for a long time. Why would he be asking her those questions.

"I love you" he repeated, this time not allowing her to intersect his speech. "You're probably the only person that has been able to get through tot me, and that means a lot. You're the only person I feel comfortable with, and the only one I want to be with… Those months we were apart killed me, the only thing I wanted to do was fly to Cali and be with you. Now I know we're only nineteen, but I also know that you're it for me. You're the person I want to wake up with every morning, and the last one I want to see before I go to sleep-"

"Nate-"

"I love you" he once more told her, "and I want to spend forever with you."

"I do, too" she assured him, "I love you, and I know you're the perfect guy, you don't need to tell me all of this."

He pulled out the box and showed her, he slowly opened it and saw her hands fly towards her mouth. She was speechless and he knew it, he could tell by her reaction. Her eyes began to water and he felt more nervous as the seconds went by. He needed to get this over with, and he would do just that. She was the one he wanted and he was not going to let her go.

"Will you marry me?"

The question was simple and all he needed was a simple answer in return, instead he got the same shock face and more tears coming down her brown eyes. He couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears, but he really hoped they were happy. All he wanted was to know her answer and the few seconds she took to answer felt like minutes.

"Nathan… I… How?" she couldn't think straight, she knew this would come eventually he had told her at Thanksgiving, but now it was here and she couldn't answer.

"How?" he questioned back.

"I mean, yes. Yes, I will!"

He was so happy that the whole _how?_ Question completely slipped his mind. She had said yes. They were probably too young to get married, but when you know what you want why wait. He wanted her to be his wife and he wasn't going to let that go. He had finally done it and he knew that the moment was perfect. The timing might have been a little off, considering she had some family drama but he had it all planed out and he couldn't back out.

"You will?"

"Yes!" She jumped on his arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with had finally asked her to do so with him. What else could make her happy at this moment. To her it was the perfect time, he had found the way to cheer her up during the moments she was going through with her family.

He slowly pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. The symbol showing the world that he would be with him forever was finally there for everyone to see. He kissed her once more and then they continued to sit in silence. Every now and then Haley would lift her hand and admire her ring. It was small and simple, but she loved it. She wasn't the type to like big flashy things, that was Brooke all the way.

"I love you" she said, finally putting her hand down.

"Love ya, too, future Mrs. Scott."

Haley giggled and turned to kiss him once more.

O

Oo

O

New year's eve rolled around and everyone was now on better terms. Brooke had finally began to talk to Lisa and Robert after a long talk with Lucas. He had explained to her that it wasn't their fault they never got to be in each other's lives. He had explained to her that maybe the whole getting along thing was just as hard as it was for her and Haley, that she had to understand that when they were born they lost their father. He had gone of to marry another woman leaving their mother behind.

Brooke had never looked at the situation from that prespective, but thinking about it she realized that what Lucas was telling her was true. She didn't know if they felt the same way about her and Haley, maybe they hated them more for taking their father away in a way. After that talk she had put her feelings away and had brought out the nice, and sweet Brooke for the past six days.

Lisa and Robert had done the same, they had talked about it with both their younger sisters and decided that it would be best for them to start over, to be the family they had never been. Brooke had agreed to do it for now, but she made no promises for the future.

Haley on the other hand told them it would be great, for one thing she was just happy that she was now engaged. Both Nathan and her had told them about it and everyone received the news great. Brooke had never been happier for her sister, and Jake felt like they were perfect for each other so why not, even Becky was happy for the young couple, she had told them that she really did see a future with them.

Now they would be spending new years eve together and the next day they would have to travel to get back to school. Haley had to get all her stuff ready to start the new semester while the guys just had to be there for practice, also Brooke had decided she wanted to be on the cheer squad so she would also need to be there.

"I can't believe the year's over" Jake said, "it went by so fast."

"I'm happy with this year, it was a really good one" Brooke added.

They were all at Nathan and Lucas' beach house. Like always the Scott boys were known for throwing the best parties and new years wasn't going to be the exception.

"This party is crazy!" they heard a guy yell.

They were all in the living room just standing around in a circle, it was their usual way of being at this party. Midnight would strike soon and they all wanted to be together for the big hugs and stuff.

"I have a feeling this new year will be even better" Haley said, looking up at Nathan. His hand tighten around her shoulders pulling her that much closer to him as he placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I think it will too" Peyton added, "Brooke and Lucas are happy, Jake and I are moving soon, and Haley and Nathan are engaged, what else could we ask for?"

"To happiness" Brooke said, raising her shot.

"To happiness" the rest of them chimed and clicked their glasses.

"It's almost time" a boy yelled.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" The countdown had began and they all looked at each other. They knew exactly what they would do at midnight and now the time was there. "three, two, one. Happy New year!" Everyone yelled and began to hug and kiss all around.

Brooke and Lucas shared their passionate kiss, ass did Nathan and Haley, and Jake and Peyton.

After their kiss they all began to hug each other congratulating each other for making it through the year, some of them even sharing a few kind words expressing how they hoped they could achieve their goals this year.

"Happy new years, Haley" Lisa said pulling her little sister to a hug. Her and Robert had been around but they definitively wanted to celebrate the moment with the girls before they had to take their flight back to L.A.

"I hope you're wishes for this year come true" Robert said to both girls hugging them, "I also hope you can get over all this family drama and come visit us when you can."

After talking a few more minutes both Robert and Lisa left, they had a flight that night and they couldn't be late, they both needed to be in L.A in the morning to report back to work.

Haley and Brooke continued to party with their friends, both smiling at the happiness the past year had brought them. Now it was time for them to put it all behind and start a new one, all they had to do was make it a good one. So far the year was great, everyone happy and with the people they loved around. Both girls kissed their boyfriends one more time, then as if on cue they looked at each other and ran to each other to share a hug.

"I love you"

"Love you , too."

Both girls pulled away and hugged again quickly, they hadn't done that in a long time, but now, this year, they would be able to hug as much as they wanted. Awe the beauty of 2011.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know the end was kinda cheese, sorry for that. I just got really tired and didn't know what else to write. Like I said at the beginning of the first part of this story, this story is partly based on true events, I didn't want to really make the new years sad like it was for me and my sister, rather I just wanted to make it happy and show how they were happy for the new year to begin.

Thanks to all the readers and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR, also sorry I didn't upload sooner but MERRY CHRISTMAS (late)

**Ktxx-** Merry Christmas! I got your message I just didn't have my phone with me at the moment. I hope you had an awesome time. I hope to talk to you whenever we actually get on at the same time, LOL. About your review, thank you so much and more Naley would be coming soon, also I think I have a little something there for Brooke, but it's mostly heavy drama.

**Dianehermans-** thanks. And for you I also have to say that there is drama coming for Brooke, all I need it's to figure out how I will put the story down but it will come.

**SHAUN-** Jeyton will be there soon, as you probably already know. I actually thought about having something like that, I really hope that it fits in with the rest of what I have plan. Thanks for the review.

Thanks everyone and don't forget to tell me what you think ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

O

OOO

O

Four hours.

That was the amount of time they would be spending in a car together. Leaving Tree Hill was something none of them really wanted to do, but knowing that this time they would be able to all be together made the leaving part a little better. Brooke and Lucas were in good terms and now they Had Haley to be part of their little family. Nathan would no longer be alone, and everyone would be happy. All they needed was for Peyton and Jake to move now, but that would all come in good time.

Haley sat on the front seat looking out the window, her hand resting in the middle with Nathan's holding it. She was finally be living with them and the drive felt amazing.

Nathan and Lucas had agreed that each of them would drive for two hours. They had a long night the previous night with the celebration of the new year and gotten to bed extremely late. Nathan knew that Lucas wasn't much of an early riser so he allowed him to be the one to take the second shift. Looking to his right he saw the girl he had been in love for the past year now and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

Haley turned to face him and smiled back, "I'm excited."

"So am I" he said.

The long drive would be good to think, something of a time to think about what they had gone through this past week. They had a many things happen. Brooke going through all the things with Lisa and Robert being at Becky's house. And Haley finally getting engaged to the one person she loved more than anything in this world.

Haley focused back to looking out the window, never letting go of his hand.

_Flashback-_

_Nathan had just asked her to marry him and Haley had no words to explain how happy and excited she was about all of it. The only thing she wanted to do was get home and tell her sister all about it, Brooke would want to know and prepare everything for the big wedding._

_Getting out of his car she ran to the door and inside the house, the first person she saw was her aunt and Lisa sitting on the couch talking. She looked at them, "is Brooke home?" she asked breathlessly._

"_Umm, yeah" Becky said, "she's upstairs, Lucas. You should see what he got her" Becky nodded towards them, "I hope you did as good as your brother" she told Nathan._

_Nathan who had just walked in nodded, "I sure am."_

_Haley then disappeared, she just ran up the stairs. Becky and Lisa could wait the only person she wanted to tell now was Brooke. Nathan looked at both woman sitting on the couch and pointed towards the stairs telling them that he would follow his girlfriend, well his now fiancé._

"_Look what I got" Haley yelled, but not before Brooke was already flashing her diamond bracelet on her face._

"_Isn't it beautiful" Brooke yelled._

_Both girls yelled and screamed with joy at what their boyfriends had gotten them._

"_Don't you love it?" Brooke asked, "he got it for me, god I love that boy" Brooke said, not caring that Lucas was right behind her. She loved to express her love for him, she didn't care where they were or who was there._

"_Brooke, it's beautiful." She said, then turned to Lucas, "you have great taste."_

_Brooke nodded, "I know, he's great" she said, admiring her bracelet once more. Getting back to reality she looked at her sister, "what did you get?"_

_Haley smiled at her sister and walked over to Nathan, holding on to his arm and rubbing it she smiled. She lifted her left hand and flashed the small diamond ring on it._

"_You got a ring?" Brooke asked. She knew it was an engagement ring, but she never thought that Haley would be the type to actually get engaged while she was still in school. "Are you kidding?" she question seen her sister's expression, "you're engaged?"_

_Haley nodded vigoriously, "yes. I'm engaged"_

_Brooke let out a scream, this had to be the best Christmas ever._

"_You asked her to marry you?" Lucas asked._

_Nathan nodded, "yeah."_

"_Who asked who?"_

_All four turned around to see Jake and Peyton standing there, Jake walked in asking once more "who asked who?" this time his question was more impatient, like he was demanding the answer._

"_Nate" Brooke yelled, "he proposed."_

"_And I said yes" Haley finished._

_The excitement was obvious on both girls' tone, they both loved the fact that Haley was now engaged. This Christmas they had gotten all they expected, not that they were expecting anything but it was perfect none the less. _

"_You're getting married?" Peyton asked excited. Getting the nod from both girls she went and hugged Haley, she had known Nathan for a long time and Haley was the first person who had actually tamed him and brought the true Nathan out._

_Flashback over-_

"What's on your mind?" Nathan asked, tying to get his fiancé's attention. The car had been quiet for a while. Haley let out a small smile or chuckle every now and then but she never let he eyes move away from the view outside. Brooke and Lucas were both sleeping in the back, they would soon need to take over the front. So it had been just him and the road for quiet sometime.

Haley looked at him and smiled, "remember when we told everyone we got engaged?"

Nathan let out a smiled, "how can I forget."

They continued driving for a couple more hours until they got to a gas station and did the switch. Once that was done there would be two hours to go.

O

Oo

O

"Hurry up, I want to get there soon" Haley yelled.

They were currently at a gas station getting a few snacks. Haley wanted to get home and unpack, she was just excited that she would now be able to live with them for a long time. But Brooke kept getting different things she wanted, every now and then she would say there was something else she wanted and they all would have to wait for her.

"Fine" Brooke said, "I got everything."

"Thank god" Nathan said, placing the bottles on the counter to pay for them.

Finally getting all the stuff they needed they got back in the car, this time Haley and Nathan took the backseat while Brooke and Lucas were in the front, of course Lucas was the one driving.

"I can't believe you got all that stuff?" Nathan asked, a little shocked that Brooke would eat that much stuff and still be so small.

"Hey! I was hungry, and still am, I just couldn't decide."

"I'm sure the owner of the gas station is glad we stopped there" Nathan joked.

"I think everyone is happy when Brooke arrives" Lucas added.

Brooke awed, "that's so sweet."

"You're so whipped" Nathan commented.

"I think it's cute" Haley added.

"But you're cuter" Nathan said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Look who's talking about whipped" Lucas yelled, looking through the rearview mirror.

They continued to laugh at things for few more minutes then they started to sing along with the radio. The drive had gotten more fun since they were all up now. And they only had about thirty minutes left to get home, that's when Brooke decided to bring up the next subject.

"So Hales, I was thinking lavender and silver for you colors, what do you think?"

"Brooke, the wedding won't be for a while, we don't need to start planning now."

"But we do" Brooke said.

Haley let out a laugh, "you always do this."

"I know, the first thing she thought about after we told her was about the dress" Nathan pointed out.

"Hey, I just want to help. That's what maids of honor are for" she told them.

"Who said you were maid of honor?" Haley joked.

"Aren't I?" she asked, knowing that her sister was joking, yet she still had her doubts.

"I don't know?" Haley kept going.

"Hales, really?"

Letting out a laugh Haley answered her, "Brooke, would you be my made of honor" she said, trying to sound as serious as she could.

"You bitch!" Brooke yelled, "you scared the hell out of me."

"Now girls play nice" Nathan said, while everyone else in the car laughed.

They were almost home from the trip they would never forget, too bad that once they got home they would soon need to start school once more and who knows what kind of drama that will bring.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Now I know the ending to this chapter sucked, but I hope you guys liked it and review it. Thanks to all the reviews; **dianehermans, othfan1919, KTxx, and OTHfan1 **I PMed all of you to thank you for your reviews and ideas. Thank you so much.

**Ghjhbj-** you were one of the ones I really wanted to answer to. Brando is still alive, he was suppose to come back to the picture when Haley was in California but never did. Now I might bring him back if I think of a good story line for him. I have something but I don't really like it, however if it does work I will bring him back to this story. Thanks you for your review. I hope you like this one.

**You guys I also wanted to tell you to not forget and check out my new story. All I can say is that I had to put it up and the chapters won't be very long. Here is the summary.**

All it took for her to fall for him was a few weeks. Who knew you could be crazy in love in such a short time, not Haley James. She knew him from school, he was the popular jock who every girl wanted, and she was the nerd who no one really knew existed. Their worlds would have never collided if she hadn't been out that cold lonely night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

O

OOO

O

A new semester was starting, and with that it felt like a new start for all of them. The new year had brought them better things, and now they got to share them together. Haley was finally living with her sister, boyfriend, and best friend, could life get any better?

The basketball season was in the past. The boys had made it to the semifinals but didn't make it passed their second team, sometimes it's just not your turn to get what you want. But maybe they lost in the game, but they sure won in love.

Walking towards her first class Haley walked closed to Nathan, lucky for her they would be in the same class. Nathan had told her that he would do everything in his power to be with her all the time, and one of the things was changing his schedule. Any class he could have with her he would. They had spent a whole semester apart from each other, and this semester he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

Haley couldn't believe how different it was here. Duke was so different from Stanford, and the weather was a big part of that. Although it wasn't all that hot towards the end of her time there, California always had the beautiful sun shinning. Here they actually got the four seasons, and the cold air wasn't all that bad.

Holding his hands she looked at him, both had their backpacks on looking like true scholars. "You didn't have to change your classes."

"What?" he asked, letting out a chuckle. "Hales, I wanted to."

"I'm glad you did."

"Now, let's get to class future Mrs. Scott" he told her, pulling her closer.

"I like the sound of that." She leaned her head closer to him and let it rest on his chest as they walked towards their class.

O

Oo

O

"Did you go to class?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

The room was a mess, and she was still wearing her pajamas, Lucas didn't know what was wrong with her, but seen her this way was worrying him. Brooke wasn't the type of girl who just laid around all day in her pajamas, she actually liked to look good, which only made him think that she might really be sick.

Letting out a groan she turned to actually face him. She had been feeling sick for a few days now, but never bothered to tell anyone. It was probably just and upset stomach, she use to get them all the time when she was little, no big deal. But today was different, the dizziness, and headache, and the nausea was getting to her, it was beginning to get to be too much.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"Just go" she grunt.

"Pretty girl, I need to make sure you're okay."

Furiously she sat up and looked up at him, "Lucas, just go!" she yelled, pointing to the door to make it more clear.

He looked at her in disbelief and he walked out of the room slowly, he didn't know what to make of this. This was the first time he had seen her like this, and truly scared him.

O

Oo

O

Haley walked inside the house tired as could be, she had forgotten how tire she got when you had to walk all around campus looking for your next class. Nathan helped at a lot, but he wasn't in every single one of her classes.

Tire as she was she dropped her bag by the door and walked over to her sister's room expecting to see Brooke there. In the morning when she had left she didn't see Brooke because she was sleeping, and all she wanted was to share a little time with her sister.

"Brooke?" She peeked her head through the cracked door, "can I come in."

"Hales?"

Haley could hear that there was something wrong, it was all over her voice. "What's wrong, honey."

Walking over towards her bed Haley took the empty spot next to were Brooke's body laid. She patted her sister's leg and rubbed it after. All Haley anted to do was to give Brooke the time for her to talk, she didn't want to push her.

Nothing…

That's what came out of Brooke's mouth. Nothing. Haley couldn't take it anymore, the few tears that were running down her little sister's face now were not what she wanted to see after her first day of school.

Soft sobs escaped Brooke's mouth. She didn't know how to tell Haley what was wrong, but she was certain that she knew the answer to her problems.

"Brooke, if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you." Worry. That was the most evident emotion that came from Haley's tone.

She inhaled deeply and tried to make a sound, but nothing came out, nothing but a sob.

"Brooke."

"I think I'm pregnant."

Nothing else was needed to be said. Brooke spilled the beans and Haley didn't know how to react. What was there to say?

"I'm sorry" she apologized, "I-"

"why are you sorry?" Haley said, holding her sister's head as Brooke kept letting tears flow down her face.

"I'm a disappointment."

"Honey, you're not." Sure she was shocked, but she couldn't let her sister think that she thought Brooke was a disappointment. Brooke was her sister and Haley would be there with her no matter what the situation was.

"Have you taken a test?" Haley asked, concerned.

Brooke shook her head, "I'm scared."

"Okay" Haley breathed, "we'll go get a test and we'll go from there… How far along do you think you are?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "last time I was with Lucas was the night before we left to Tree Hill. I'm guessing a little over three weeks."

O

Oo

O

The wait was the worse, the three minutes they had to wait to see if it was positive or not felt more like three hours. She would know her future as soon as the stick showed the answer, and there was no way she could speed it up.

She sat on her sister's bed while Haley rubbed her back, trying to calm her down as best as she could. Haley allowed Brooke to let out her soft sobs as they waited for their future. Their future, because the answer they would soon would not only affect Brooke and Lucas, but it would also affect her and Nathan as well. They were a family and now they needed to stick together.

As the timer went off telling them that it was time to see the answer, Brooke turned to look at her sister and let out a small sob of fear. The fear she felt about the answer she would soon get. The fear of what words she would use to tell Lucas. And most of all fear to what his reaction would be.

She knew he wasn't the type to just ran off when something went wrong. No, he was the kind of guy who stuck around waiting to see what he could do to help. But knowing that didn't stop her from being afraid of what might come of all of this.

Haley walked right behind her sister and watched her every move to make out what she was thinking, but all she got was nothing. Nothing… that's what you could see in her expression. That's what came out of her mouth, not even a small sound to let Haley know that Brooke knew the answer, to let her know that she was happy or sad, or even angry at what the little stick was telling her.

"Brooke?..." she asked, a little afraid.

Brooke was sitting on the toilet, still just staring at the stick. How was it possible that someone could look at a stick so much. She shook her head and handed to Haley, she couldn't form words to tell her what the answer was.

Haley looked at the stick and looked at her sister, the tears that ran down her face where breaking Haley's heart, but sometimes in life you just have to roll with the punches. She walked to her sister and hugged her, letting her know that she was there for her.

"We'll get through this" Haley assured her.

Brooke just cried as Haley let her know that the boys would be home soon and that she should talk to Lucas. She didn't know what she would say, she couldn't even say it to her sister. How was she suppose to say it to her boyfriend.

She cried a little more until Haley told her that she would cook dinner and that she expected Brooke to be there and eat along with them. Haley let her know that she would make whatever Brooke wanted, and once more repeated that everything would be okay, that as long as they had each other everything would be fine.

O

Oo

O

After dinner Brooke had gone straight to bed. She knew she needed to talk to Lucas about it but she needed the rest to think clearly about what words she would actually say. Lucas had helped Haley cleaned up the kitchen, while Nathan finish some homework. It was only the first day back and they were already starting a routine, except for Brooke who was now sleeping.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys later" said Lucas, waiving his hands as he walked backwards towards his and Brooke's bedroom.

"Are you almost done?" Haley asked, putting the last dish away. Then she walked over to Nathan just as he was standing up.

He met her halfway and smiled, "yep, let's get to bed."

No more words were needed. Haley was exhausted, she had long day and all she wanted was to get to bed and sleep. Maybe Nathan was thinking of something else to do, but today just wasn't the day.

As they both laid in bed, Haley's head resting on his chest as he held her close and tightly she began to think. Well, she had been thinking for a while just now she was expressing what she had been thinking.

"Do you love me?"

"What?" he asked. A soft chuckle escaping his lips for the unbelievable comment his fiancé had just said.

Haley, still resting on his chest looked up at him. "Do you?"

"Haley, of course I do-"

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" she asked, bluntly. She wanted to ask him in a subtle way, but she could wait she needed to know.

He looked at her, this time Haley raising so that she could look at him in the eyes. "Are you pregnant?" he asked, a little afraid to hear the answer.

She shook her head. "I just want to know."

"Well… I know we would have a good looking kid" he told her, trying to make a joke.

"Nathan, I'm serious."

"So am I" he told her.

She smiled, tucking strand of hair behind her ear. "Would you leave?" The worry and concern was obvious on her tone.

Nathan couldn't believe she thought that, he could her the worry and fear that he might say yes in her voice, and he could see it all over her expression. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't, but the thought that she might think he would killed him. Is that the type of person she thought he was? Was that really what she expected him to do?

"No" he shook his head, harshly, showing her exactly how much the question had hurt. "And I think that ring proves it."

"Nathan, I-"

"I can't believe you would ask me that?"

"I just- I wonder. I know you wouldn't, but it's a scary thought to think you could be a father so young" she tried to reason. She didn't want to hurt him, or make him believe that she thought he would leave her because she knew he wouldn't, but the thought didn't escape her mind.

"Hales, I love you. And if you were to have a baby right now, I would be there with you every step of the way… I know people expect me to be the kind of guy who would just ran away from his problems, but with you it's different. Even if I had to climb a mountain, as long as I have you with me I know I will make it.

Haley let a small tear ran down her cheek as she bit her bottom lip, releasing it she flashed him a smile. One that told him she believed him, and that she would climb that mountain with him if he asked her to.

"I love you, too" she told him.

Nathan leaned over to her and captured her lips, then he held her tightly and finally laid back down on the bed. Looking at her he smiled, "let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

She nodded against his skin, and soon after that she had drifted into a sweet and soft slumber. Life was good. Nathan was a great guy, and right at that moment she had fallen in love with him even more than what she already had, if that was even possible.

O

Oo

O

The next morning Haley woke up only to find Nathan looking at her while she slept. Now this wasn't the first time he had done it, but it felt like it was to her. Her cheeks went red and she rubbed her eyes with a huge grin.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the future mother of my babies" he told her. Seen the confused look on her face he turn to sit up right and looked at her, as she did the same thing. "Talking about babies last night got me thinking, since we're going to have such a good looking baby we need to give it a cute name."

Haley laughed softly, making sure she didn't wake anyone else up. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was hoping you would help me with that. You see mother usually know best." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away to see if she had anything to say about it.

Haley smiled and bit her lip, "I've always wanted to name them after my parents."

"Them?" he said, seen her nod he continued "so there will be more than one."

Once more she nodded, but this time she climbed on his lap as she startled him and kissed him seductively. "I want lots of them" she told him.

Nathan couldn't talk, it was hard to concentrate when he had her on top of him like that. And the way she was taking, let's just say that wasn't helping. "I- I-"

"You… would love to clean the bathroom?" she asked, her tone still flirty and seductive as to only make him do it because she was making her nervous.

Nathan nodded, "umm."

"I thought so" she said, once again kissing him, this time trailing soft kisses down his neck and back up again. Reaching his ear she whispered, "better get to it fast." With that she jumped of his lap and walked to the kitchen.

Seen her walk away he realized what had just happened, "that wasn't fair!" he yelled, not caring that his brother and Brooke might be sleeping, they had kept him up enough nights, they could handle one morning.

O

Oo

O

"Mmm that smells really good" Lucas commented, entering the kitchen.

Haley was making scramble eggs and waffles, she also made some bacon, only because Nathan and Brooke loved it. "I'm glad you think so" she said, chirpily.

Brooke entered the kitchen as well and Haley immediately looked at her. All she wanted to know was if Brooke had told Lucas and if she had made a decision about it all. But she could read her sister well, and in a way they had a mental conversation, one where only they would know what was happening.

Haley got her worried expression as she placed the last plate with the bacon on the table. She loved Brooke, but sometimes the girl would not get to the point.

"Nathan!" she yelled, "… Break-"

"You're pregnant" he said, furiously holding the pregnancy stick up.

Haley's eyes grew double it's size in amazement. She didn't know that was in there, if she had she would have never told him to clean the bathroom.

"Answer me Haley!" he yelled, "are you pregnant?"

Brooke and Lucas stood by the sink just staring at the small fight that was going on in the kitchen. They couldn't say anything even if they wanted to, Nathan was furious and there was no way anyone would be able to get a word in.

"No" she said, shaking her head. Amazed that he hadn't believed her when she told him last night.

"What's this?" he asked, showing her the stick. "A plus means pregnant, Haley. Is that what all the baby talk was about last night? Is that why you wanted to know if I would leave? You thought you would ask me before actually doing something about it? What if I'd said I'd leave, what would you do?"

"I'm not-"

"Then who's is this?" he asked. It wasn't the fact that she could be pregnant that had him angry and his blood raising, it was the fact that she had lied about it. And the way she had asked him all those questions the previous night. It all felt like a little experiment she was trying out. Maybe if he said he didn't want one then she would go and have an abortion, and if he said yes than they would keep it.

Haley shook her head, a few tears running down her face. She hated to not tell him things, but she couldn't reveal Brooke's secret, she was her sister. "I can't tell you."

He walked up to her, placing the test on the counter. He slowly grabbed her face in a gentle manner asking her to look up at him. "I need you to tell me."

"I can't" she shook her head, "I can say it's not mine, but I can't tell you who's it is."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I-"

"It's mine" Brooke finally said, finding the strength to say it once and for all. She didn't want Lucas to find out this way, but she also didn't want her sister and Nathan to get into a fight because she kept her mouth shut. Although it wasn't the right time, it was the right thing to do. "It's mine" she whispered the second time.

"Brooke-"

"No, Hales, they have to know." She turned to Lucas, who was standing right next to her. Looking up at her boyfriend she told him, she just let it all out, "I'm pregnant."

The shock was all over Lucas' face, but not just his Nathan was shocked as well. He had blamed Haley for something she hadn't done, and now he felt like an ass. As for Lucas, he just didn't know what to do. His life had just began and now he had to take care of a whole other life.

"What?" he whispered.

"I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn't" she said, crying this time. Just like before, every now and then she would let out a soft sob. "I'm pregnant, Lucas."

He shook his head, and began to pace around the kitchen. "How?"

"I-"

"When did you find out?" he asked, turning to face her.

"last night"

"Did you see a doctor?"

"No" she shook her head, "just the test with Haley."

He nodded a single nod and began to think, he looked around the room and back to the girl standing in front of him. "We'll go see a doctor, if he says you really are pregnant then we'll go from there."

"You're not mad?"

"Brooke, stuff like this happen all the time. We'll get through this" he assured her.

Even thought Haley had said the same words last night, hearing him say them made her feel safe. She knew that he would be there ever step of the pregnancy no matter what, just those words made her believe it truly would all be fine.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Thanks to all the review. Sorry it takes me so long to update now, but I think it's only been like a week for this story. Anyways I have a new story up and you guys should check it out, it's about Haley and Nathan and how they fall in love quickly, the story is divided into days each chapter is one day.

Anyways thanks again and here are your responses-

**OTHfan1-** that would be great, I love the hangover and I'll try to add something like that into the story. However, like I said before, Brooke will be going through a lot and now you know the reason why.

**SHUAN**- thanks so much, and thanks for reading my other story.

**Dianehermans-** thanks, happy new year to you too. Thanks for the review and I hope you don't mind Brooke having some drama. I was going to have Lucas walk out on her but then I thought it would be too much for her to handle at the moment.

**KTxx**- hahah yep, there it is they're engaged. I say your review for my other story and I will answer you as soon as I can, which will probably later today, or tonight, whatever time zone you're at. Right? Take care.

**Tell me what you think. =]**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

O

OOO

O

Pregnancy is a big issue. You never know if you're really ready for it, and it usually happens at the moment you don't expect it. This was no different for Brooke James. She never thought she would get pregnant her freshmen year of collage, but here she was two months pregnant and life couldn't be more random.

All her life she thought she would be a great fashion designer who would have an amazing wedding, after that her and her husband would live together for a few years and just make time to be each other and be there for each other, it would be a few years before they had kids, but not before her sister, Haley.

Brooke never thought she would be the first one to be pregnant, it was usually Haley who talked about having kids and getting to be a mother. Brooke would only be focus on her husband and her career. Now everything was out of place. Haley was engaged, she was pregnant, and neither one of them was actually married.

She walked down the road towards her next class, the one she would have with Lucas. There wasn't many they had together, so every little one they had they made the best of it. Unfortunately Courtney would also be there. Yes the same one that has been hitting on Lucas and trying to take him away from Brooke. The same one that has been making Brooke's life a living hell.

No one on campus knew about the pregnant girl, Brooke wanted it that way. If somehow words got out then so be it, she couldn't stop it, but she didn't want to be the one to start the rumors. She didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Hey, Luke" she heard the girl say as Brooke walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey, pretty girl" Lucas said waiving at her.

Courtney of course got the impression that he was calling her, but of course he wasn't. Brooke however knew he was talking to her, she was the only one that got that nickname from him. She walked over to him and took the empty seat next to him.

"Hey" she said, giving him a peck.

Lucas was glad that she was in a good mood today. Her hormones were crazy and he never knew how she would react to anything he said or did. She would always find a way to surprise him, and this time it was no different.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good" she told him, "a little tired" she rubbed her belly.

"How about we go home after this, take a little brake."

"I like the sound of that" she said, leaning closer to him and capturing his lips. She bit his bottom lip as she pulled away. "mmm."

"Ms. James, are you ready for class to start?" the professor asked, as he walked in and saw the little session Brooke and Lucas had going on.

"You have no idea" Brooke said.

With that the professor turned around and began to write something on the board. He was explain about the passed lesson, but Brooke could only think about the things she would do to Lucas when they got home. Her hormones were going crazy and she needed some Lucas now.

O

Oo

O

"How is your sister doing?" he asked, taking the empty spot next to her and handing her her coffee.

"Moody" Haley said, "she's…. stressed."

"I thought she was-"

Haley quickly covered his mouth with her hand, "sick?"

"Yeah" he said, giving her a questionable look.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, desperately changing the subject.

"Well… as you know I was studying to be an agent" he said.

"And? You want to recruit me?" she joked.

"No. Your boyfriend."

"Nathan?"

"The one and only" he said.

"Clay, Nathan is still in school. He got offered a shot at the NBA and said no. He wants to finish school." She told him.

"I don't want him to drop out" Clay told her, "I just want him to have me in mind when he finally decides to make it big time."

"I-" she was cut out by her phone ringing. She signaled Clay to wait a minute while she took the call.

"Hello"

"_Hey, you"_

"Where are you?" she asked, looking around to make sure he wasn't near.

"_On my way to get some coffee, you?"_

"Umm, I'm with a friend at the coffee shop" she said.

"_Great! Don't move, I'll be there soon."_

"OK, I'll see ya then."

"_I love you."_

"You too" Haley added, before hanging up the phone. She then turned her attention back to Clay, "where were we?"

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Nathan" she told him, "he's on his way"

"Great" Clay said, excited. He had only come to visit Haley, but now he would get to meet the guy who he hoped would be one of his future clients.

"Please don't encourage him to drop out" she said. "I know how convincing you are."

"Alice" he questioned.

"Yeah."

Clay just gave her a nod. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Alice had thought he was cute and Clay used his way with words and finally got her to sleep with him. The girl was a mess when she found out that it was only the way Clay played, sleeping with girls was only a game to him.

O

Oo

O

Nathan could see her sitting with another guy laughing and acting all sweet and nice with each other. Why hadn't she told him it was a guy she was with? Was there something going on with the two of them? His blood boiled through his veins as he walked towards them. He just wanted to get there and know what the hell was the deal with the two of them.

"Hey" he said, taking a seat next to her and kissing her cheek.

"Hey!" she chirped excited, "how was class?"

"Boring"

"Hi" Clay said, "I'm Clay, I went to school with Haley in California."

"I thought you went to an all girls school?" Nathan asked, wondering if she had lied about her past.

"I did" she said, "Clay goes to Stanford."

"The one and only" Clay said, cockily.

"What do you do?" Nathan asked, a little rude.

"Nathan" Haley warned, then she turned to Clay with an apologetic smile. "Clay is going to be an agent" she said, then she turned to her fiancé, "and he wants you to be his first client when he graduates."

That's when Nathan felt like an ass. The guy had been looking at Nathan and wanted to help him make something of himself and Nathan had acted like a jealous ass in front of him. "That's great" he said, trying to sound apologetic, but the enthusiasm made it sound more like a happy apology.

"Cool" Clay said. "Haley tells me you already got offered to be drafted" Clay said.

"That's right. Btu she convinced me to turn it down."

"She's a smart girl, you should listen to her."

Nathan pulled her to a side hug, "I do" he said, then kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, the plan is for you to graduate. I know I'm only a sophomore, but I know talent when I see it. I also know that you will have agents all over you soon. You're awesome and they all want the money behind it-"

"What do you want from it ?" Nathan asked, bluntly.

"I know the money is good, but sometimes it's the team that matters. Most agents will sale you to whoever will pay more. They try and wash your brain to sound like it's all for your best, when in the end it's all a money game. I know I don't sound convincing, but trust me when I say that you are at the top of their list, and they wont care if you have a family, they'll sale you to who pays more."

"What about you?" Haley asked, she was getting very intrigued by the conversation.

"I like the money part, trust me. But I know what you want" he pointed to her, "and if you guys are going to eventually have a family, I know you won't want to be moving all the time" Clay pointed to Nathan. "Haley's my friend, and you can count on it, that if she ever needs something I will be there for her, that includes you."

"You're good" Nathan said.

"Nate."

"I like the way you think" Nathan said, "and if Haley sais you're good then I will, I accept."

"Really?" Clay asked, "just like that."

Nathan turned to the girl next to him, "what do you think?"

"I think he'll do great" she said.

"There is my answer" Nathan said. "Look. I know I'm young and all, but I also know I love Haley, and that someday I will marry her. And if the day comes that we have a child, I don't want to leave her behind somewhere while I move from team to team. If you promise me that you will do the best to keep me in one team, then you go it. I'm all yours."

"It's a deal" Clay said. He never thought he would get his first client while still in college, but it felt good to have it.

Even though it would not be official and they would not have a contract until Nathan was actually done with school, the words they said were enough to be a verbal contract, Haley was the witness to the whole situation.

O

Oo

O

Yesterday had gone great. Nathan now had an agent, even if it wasn't really written down somewhere, he would keep his word to Clay. Haley had gotten to see a good friend she had made while she was attending Stanford. Lucas and Brooke spent the whole day together, and although Courtney had tried and make their day a horrible one, they managed to ignore her and keep her out of their lives.

Today was a new day, and they were all ready for what was to come.

"That smells sooo good" Brooke said, entering the kitchen. Adding the extra Os was just to add that she really was liking what they would be having.

"I'm glad you think so" Haley said. She was just thankful Brooke was in a good mood today. Lately Brooke hadn't been her happy self, so just having a fraction of her old self was good for all of them.

They all sat down and began to eat their French toast, scramble eggs, and bacon. It wasn't the best combination per say, but Brooke always wanted bacon on the table.

"So, today is our last day of class" she told them. They would all be having Friday of because they had a teacher meeting or something. None of them really knew what it was all about, but they were just happy they would get to rest.

"Excited?" Lucas asked, his pregnant girlfriend.

"You bet your ass I am" she grinned.

"Brooke, you need to watch your mouth" Haley warned, "the baby picks up everything you say or do."

"it's not even born yet" she told her older sister.

"Whatever, you need to control yourself."

"Whatever" Brooke responded, not caring what her sister was saying. The baby wasn't even there and Haley already wanted to teach it manners.

They continued to eat their breakfast quietly. Brooke taking pretty much all the food, while the rest of them just stared at how much food the girl could eat. At some point she would stop, but it was amazing the way she eat now compared to how she use to eat before.

"When is your first class?" Haley asked her sister.

"In an hour" she said, "will you take me?" she asked her boyfriend, with the sweetest voice she had.

"You know I will" he told her.

"Dude, you're so whipped" Nathan said.

"says the guy who is only going to sign with Clay because his girlfriend said so" Lucas retorted.

"Fiancé" Nathan said, making sure they all knew the way it was.

"Whatever, you are the same way."

"Calm down boys" Haley warned, picking up the plates.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for my class" Brooke said, standing up. "Food was delicious."

"Be careful" Haley yelled, loud enough for her sister to hear her.

O

Oo

O

Brooke was just done with her class and Lucas had promised her he would be there to pick her up. It was a little further than the rest of the classes, and after this one she didn't need to be back on campus for a few hours, so he would be picking her up. She sat on the top step of the building to wait.

She could see a few students walking, among them a few couples who looked so cute and in love. She remembered when she was that way with Lucas. It's not that she was too old now, but it was different once you knew you would be starting a family together. You were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, you were now partners for life.

Slowly standing up she took another look around and decided that he wasn't going to show up anytime soon, maybe he got held up with class or something. Hearing a few girls laughing on the background she turned around to see who it was, then quickly turned her attention back to the other side. It was one thing to be left standing there waiting alone, but having both Carrie and Courtney laughing at you, this was too much.

Brooke began to walk down the steps slowly, when she heard the girls get closer.

"I bet Lucas is having a good time with one of the girls" Courtney commented, "it's too bad I get him tonight."

"I'm sure you're the one he really wants" Carrie commented.

"You two need to shut your mouth" Brooke yelled, furious that they were talking about him in the way they were, even worse they were talking about it in front of her.

"What?" Carrie questioned, "can't handle the truth, that the guy you're with is having fun with other woman."

"I wouldn't blame him" Courtney added, "look how big you are."

"You bitch!" Brooke yelled taking a step towards her, but before she got to close Carrie shoved her.

Brooke then felt like the world was moving in slow motion. Her stomach began hurting and she felt like she had no air to breath. Her feet were no longer touching the ground and she didn't know where her body was going, alls he could see was the blue sky and the few scattered white clouds. Her hands flew everywhere looking for some sort of support, but they never found anything. By the time she felt the ground she began to roll down the few steps of the building. The only thing she could think of doing was protecting her stomach, it was the most important thing to her at the moment.

Both girls stood there watching as the brunette rolled down the stairs, both shocked at what they had done. It was a meaningless fight, she was never suppose to fall.

Finally when she reached the bottom of the stairs Brooke realized what had just happened, the first thing she did was look down. There was only one thing that mattered to her at the moment, but seen all the blood underneath her shook her up a little bit, then everything went blurry and the voices around began to fade. All she could feel was the cold pavement underneath her.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Oh wow, it's been FOREVER since I have updated this story and I am really sorry for that. I have the ideas, and I know where it's going, I just don't get the motivation when the reviews keep dropping =(. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and I know it's short, but the next one should be pretty Brooke centric, and hopefully really long.

Thanks to KTxx and dianehermans for reviewing you girls rock, and if you're the only two actually reading I hope you like it. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

O

OOO

O

Fear of losing her was something none of them were ready for. Just knowing that Brooke's life was at risk was killing them. Sometime after Brooke had fallen an ambulance had gotten her. Brooke had asked them to call her sister, who called Lucas. To make a long story short they all ended up at the same place, the hospital. The place that could give you smiles, or just brake your heart.

None of them had yet to receive any information about Brooke, and the wait was just another thing that add to the list of horrible things that happen at a hospital.

Haley sat on a chair in the waiting room, Nathan right next to her trying to calm her down. The girl couldn't help if she cried, every time she went to the hospital if was for some horrible accident that turned out to be the patients death.

"She's going to be fine" Nathan said, rubbing her back. He hated to see the girl crying, but he hated more that he couldn't do anything to make it better. It wasn't in his hands to fix Brooke, or to check on her. He wasn't allowed to do much, which only made him feel worse about Haley and what she was going through.

Haley sniffed and turned to him, "I really hope you're right." She looked up and saw Lucas who wouldn't stop pacing; he had been doing it since she had arrived.

"Brooke James?" the doctor asked, walking into the room with a clipboard.

Haley and Nathan stood up and Lucas walked over to the doctor.

He looked at the chart and looked back up at the three young adults in front of him, "Brooke is good" he said, "the fall was pretty hard, but we were able to stop the bleeding-"

"What about the baby?" Lucas asked, in a rush.

The doctor looked at the chart and back at the three of them. He was trained for this and he had to tell them. It was just sad that young people had to go through this, and even worse that he had to be the one to give them the bad news.

"Like I said, the fall was really hard. Brooke has a few bruises, but the trauma she received to her abdomen was really bad. We did everything we could, but… it was too late, she had lost the baby before we could get to her."

"Oh god" Haley gasped and covered her mouth, she felt Nathan holding on to her tightly as she cried to his chest.

Lucas did the same, he covered his face then ran his hands through his hair. Was this really happening? Was it possible that he could be so happy this morning and now his world was coming apart. Everything he loved was falling apart. Brooke was in a hospital, and their baby was gone.

"Luke" Haley said, but she wasn't able to finish her sentence when Lucas had left the room.

"You can see her if you would like" the doctor said, "Melanie will be happy to help you. If you have any further questions just have the nurse page me." With those words the doctor walked away. He felt horrible that they had to go through all of this, but he couldn't change the outcome of it. He and the staff had done everything they could, and the baby had been gone when they arrived at the house.

Haley nodded to the doctor and then followed the nurse to her sister's room. The doctor never said that Brooke was in critical condition or anything of the source, that was a good things, right. Haley knew that she would have to be there for her sister now more than ever, and she couldn't be more thankful that she was living with them now.

Both Nathan and Haley were now standing in front of the door and they said thanks to the nurse before opening the door. Haley opened it slowly and walked in. Her sister laid on a bed with machines hooked all over her. She could see a few bruises on her arms, the rest of her body was covered so she couldn't see much more.

Haley walked over to her and hugged her lightly, she didn't want to hurt her. Haley placed a few soft kisses on Brooke's forehead and took a step back, but she never let go of her sister's hand.

"Where is Lucas?" she asked.

"He needed some air" Nathan said. He knew his brother and he knew that that was exactly what Lucas was doing.

Brooke gave them a soft nod.

"Brooke, honey, how are you feeling?" Haley asked.

Brooke shook her head, which meant she wasn't feel well. "The baby… It's gone" she said. After the words left her mouth she had tears down her cheeks and a few sobs escaping her mouth.

"Oh, honey" Haley said, pulling her closer. She made sure not to hurt her sister with the embrace. She wanted Brooke to know she was there for her, not hurt her any more than she already was.

Both girls sat on the bed, Haley holding her sister close as possible. She kept whispering sweet words and thoughtful stuff to her. Haley only wanted Brooke to know that she was there, and that in time she would be able to get through it.

In the time both girls were embraced Nathan slipped out of the room. As much as he wanted to be there for Haley and Brooke, he also knew the girls needed their time alone. He walked out to find his brother, he just wanted to make sure Lucas was okay, and that he could do anything to help him get through this rough patch.

O

Oo

O

Lucas couldn't handle the news, just knowing that his child was gone. His and Brooke's baby was gone. The news was like a bucket of cold water. Lucas wanted more than anything to take all back, to not have let Brooke go to class that morning, and most of all to have never told Carrie and Courtney to step off.

He sat on the bench they had in outside the hospital. There was grass and trees, and what he assumed would be flowers in the spring around a the little passage. Sitting there he looked up at the sky as to question god why this had all happened.

What was the purpose of life now when the most important part of his life was destroyed. The baby was gone and Brooke was in the hospital. There was nothing more to do for Lucas but to blame himself. It was his fault the girls didn't like Brooke, it was his fault that he didn't ever tell those girls to step off, but the thing he blamed himself the most for was for not taking care of Brooke better. If he had been there none of this would have ever happened.

"Getting some air?"

Lucas turned around to the sound of the question and saw his brother walking towards him, he turned his head back to stare at the tree in front of him and shook his head. "Why?" he asked.

Nathan felt horrible that his brother was blame himself, he knew how Lucas could be. He walked closer and took the empty spot next to him. "It's not your fault, Luke-"

"I should've been there" he cut, "she's pregnant, she needed me there."

"You guys will get through it" Nathan, assured him.

"There is no way to tell."

"You guys can try again, you're both young."

"That's not the point."

Nathan didn't know what to say, everything he said Lucas found a way to trash it down. He knew that if he was going through that with Haley it would kill him and he would probably act just like Lucas was at the moment, if not worse. Nathan was the kind of person who would take his anger out on other people, and most of the time that meant people would end up in the hospital.

"Why me?" Lucas questioned.

"Luke, have you thought that maybe this is a sign. Maybe you guys weren't ready for all of this. God knows why he does things, and this is for your best in a wicked twisted way. I know it sounds crazy, but sometimes life's random like that."

"Nate, she lost the baby. There is no upside to that. It's over."

Nathan had nothing else to say, there was no more to say. Lucas was in pain and even the best of advise wouldn't get through to him right now. But Lucas knew one person that could help him, and that person was going through the same pain. The bubbly brunette who was now in bed inside the hospital.

Lucas looked at his brother then turned his attention back to the tree. Nathan did have a point, god did know what his was doing. There had to be a reason why she had lost the baby, but he wasn't going to look into it now. At this moment he had to be with Brooke, the girl that was going through the same if not a greater pain because of the loss.

"You need to see Brooke, she needs you" Nathan added.

Lucas turned to face him, "I know."

"Come on" Nathan said, standing up, "let's get you to your girl."

Lucas looked at him and followed his brother. He needed to see Brooke, he needed to be there for her, now more than ever.

O

Oo

O

There was nothing more to say to her sister to make her feel better. Haley had told her everything, from she would get through it, to telling her that she would be able to do it again. But all Brooke would do was sob and let more tears run down her cheeks. The last time she had seen her little sister this way was when their parents had passed, and Brooke was still a little girl.

Both girls knew the pain of loss very well. Loosing your parents at such a young age teaches you things, and one of them is that you will never get over it, the only thing you can do is learn to live with it.

"I'm gonna go check on Lucas-"

"Don't go" Brooke begged, getting a hold on her sister's arm. The last thing she wanted was to be in the room alone, the room where she had received the horrible news.

Haley looked at her sister and couldn't say no. she never said no to her, and now would not be the time she would start. She sat next to her sister and held her closely and thigh. She wished she could do something to change all of this for her. All she wanted was for her little sister to get better, and for her life to turn out to be great. Sometimes a horrible thing will just help you to be stronger, and get through things in a better way.

O

Oo

O

The boys walked through the hospital halls towards Brooke's room. Nathan had gotten Lucas to go see his girlfriend, and Nathan thought it would be the best decision. He knew his brother was hurting, but he also knew that it must be killing Brooke to go though all of it. She had been the one to carry the baby, and she had been the one who had been in the incident.

Opening the door Lucas saw the girl of his dreams, the one person he loved more than anything on a bed. Laying in her bed all alone, and Haley sitting on a chair right next to her. He could tell she had been crying from the puffiness and redness of her eyes. Not wanting to think about the pain anymore he walked in. He knew there would probably be more pain with the two together, but they both knew what the other one was going through.

"I'm gonna go" Haley said, standing up and walking over to her sister. She kissed Brooke's forehead, "I'll be back later."

Brooke gave her a single nod and waited for her sister to exit the room. Seen the door close she saw Lucas take steps closer to her, but he seemed to not want to get any closer. She smiled, a weak half smile, she just wanted him to know that she knew the paing.

"Hey" she said.

"Brooke-"

"Luke, let's not" she told him. The last thing she wanted to do right now was for him to say how bad he felt about it all. She knew the pain, and all she wanted was for him to be there with her, and for her.

He walked over to her and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't want to seem weak in front of her, but he couldn't hold it any longer. Just seeing her in the bed made him think of the horrible news he had received.

"Come her." She tapped an empty spot next to her as she opened the bed for him to lay with her.

Lucas did as told and laid in bed with her, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He felt a few tears ran down her cheeks, and that's when he knew that she could not keep her tough woman act anymore. "I love you" he said, holding her tighter.

Brooke nodded against his shirt, "I love you, too." She sniffed a couple of times, yet she never let go of him. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, and that's what she was doing.

"We'll get through this. You're a strong woman" he told her. Now it was his turn to be the tough one. He rubbed her arm while he spoke, and her head still rested on his chest. He could feel the water of her tears soaking his shirt slowly. They were tears of love, the love she had for the child they would never meet.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay I know this chapter REALLY REALLY sucks, and I know it took FOREVER for me to update. I am so so so sorry about that. I try to update on time, but I just don't have the time I did before to type. I will find out a way to get this up every week, and once I get the routine going I'll tell you guys all about it.

Thanks to all the amazing reviews, I'm so happy to know that this story still has readers, even if it takes a million years to update.

**Forever-alwasyB-Davis-** thanks for your review, I hope you liked it, even if Brooke did lose the baby.

**TomsAngel4610-**thanks so much, I hope you liked it. And I know how it's like when you forget to review. Sometimes people are in a hurry, and it's all good if you forget.

**KTxx-** OMG! Hahah I saw the update to your story and remember I had to update mine. Hahahah thanks for being my reminder.

**Dianehermans**- I am so sorry Brooke had to lose the baby. It was part of the story all along. But don't worry, she will have babies in the future.

**Sara1287-** thanks, I hope you liked this one.

**SHAUN-** sorry she had to lose it, I hope you still read, and I can say that Brooke will be happy in the end. I hate sad endings.

Thanks to all, and don't forget to review this one.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

O

OOO

O

As much as she was hurting, she knew he was hurting just the same. Brooke knew it hurt to know that their little baby was gone, and that they had to learn to live with that. She was constantly thinking of where she would be in her pregnancy, or what she would be doing if she were still pregnant. Thinking about it didn't really help her of course, but her mind was wondering on it's own, and there was nothing Brooke could do about it.

She splashed cold water on her face to wash away the puffiness and redness on her eyes. Slowly tapping it dry she walked back towards her room and began to get her clothes ready. Haley had told her that if she wanted to it was more than fine for her to take the rest of the semester off, and just start again the next year. Brooke responded her by telling her that school was all she had, and it was the only thing that kept her mind off things.

"You ready?" Lucas asked, walking up behind her and hugging her around her shoulders.

Brooke pressed her lips together and nodded. This would be her first day back, and she was scared at what people would say. Gossip travels fast, and she knew that since it was Carrie and Courtney who had started everything, they for sure had spread some sort of rumor around.

"It's gonna be okay" he said, then he flipped her around so that she was looking at him, "I'll be there the whole time."

"I don't need a babysitter" she said.

"I know, I just want you to know that we're in this together."

"I know."

Lucas pulled her back to a hug, but this time from her front and held her close. He also needed comforting, but he knew she needed it more. She was the one that had gone through it all, and it was her who was carrying their baby.

Never do you think you would lose something you began to love so much, but sometimes life has challenges, and the only way to get through them is to help each other. Lucas knew that and so did Brooke, but as much as they were there for each other they also had Haley and Nathan, who would also do anything for them.

O

Oo

O

"I really think it would help" Haley said.

Both Nathan and Haley were walking towards their next class together. He held her close as they walked and talked. Nathan had just given her an idea, he told her that maybe it would be a good idea to take Brooke and Lucas on vacation. They didn't have any days of school for a while, but maybe during the summer they could all go to Hawaii, or Fiji, or on a cruise, something that would help them with their loss.

"Where do you think?" he asked. His arm still around her and holding her tight. He had been thinking of what had happened to his brother and Brooke, and he didn't know what he would do if it was him. Having her close to him was the only way he didn't think about it, no one wants to think of a tragedy.

"I like a cruise" she said, looking up at him with a smile. "…But, I don't really think that's such a good idea. Brooke might still not be over it, and who know she might jump over board." She wanted to sound funny, but it wasn't. It was something to seriously think about. They had no way of knowing how Brooke or Lucas would feel then, and they didn't know how they would react to anything either.

"How about we ask them, then-" he stopped talking when he felt the small girl moving away from him. Not knowing what was happening he followed her.

Her blood began to boil, and her anger started to rise. Haley didn't know what to do at the moment, but she did know that she needed to talk to her. Just looking at the girl made her angry, and she felt her body moving faster. There was no way to stop her now, she was going and she was going to get it done.

Stepping behind the girl she tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Haley wanted so bad to keep her cool, but just seen her made her angry.

"What!" the girl yelled, turning around.

Haley felt a small cold breeze when the girl flipped her head. But the cold just work to wake her up. She gave the girl an angry look and slapped her right across the face. The hit had been with such anger, that the weight behind it was immense. The sound cause people around them to see what was going on, everyone wanted to know where the sound had come from, and why.

"What are doing?" asked the other girl.

"Haley" Nathan said, walking up to her and trying to calm her down. He knew that if it was him he would be doing the same thing, but he couldn't because they were girls, and he would never hit a girl.

"Calm your bitch!" yelled one of the girls, the one that hadn't been hit, to Nathan.

"Courtney" Nathan said, warning the girl.

Haley didn't care, she had hit Carrie and she had the same in store for Courtney. She walked to the girl, who was only a few steps behind Carrie and did the same thing. This one wasn't as hard as Carrie, but it was still pretty hard. Grabbing the girl's face she told her, "I'm no one's bitch." Which was followed by another, yet softer slap.

Moving on to Carrie she pointed at the girl with her finger, "that was for ruining my sister's life, and this…" she slapped her one more time, "is for pushing her." With that she turned around and felt Nathan get a hold of her hand. Before taking another step she turned around and pointed to the girls, "and I don't ever want to see you look at her or even talk to her, again" with that she turned around and began to walk.

Everyone standing around was socked. College was just like high school, and just like in high school students loved good gossip. They also loved a good fight, and the one that had just happened wasn't much of a fight, yet it was a good argument to talk about.

The couple that was walking was going through a completely different emotion. Haley was crying, and Nathan was holding her close. Never had she talked to someone like that, or even treated someone the way she did to those girls. But her sister was the most important part of her life, and she would never let anyone do anything to her sister. People that knew her knew that, but now also the whole school would know that.

She didn't want to be known as the psycho girl who hits other girls, but she did want people to know that if they hurt anyone she cared about then she had no limit to what she would do.

O

Oo

O

Brooke had done all she needed. Her appointment with the doctor had gone great. He body was still a little weak from the loss, and that's why she kept on going. Mentally she was doing great. Remembering what had happened was the bad part, but then she did always try to lift her spirits. She did her best to be the best she could be, and to be there for Lucas just like he was there for her.

Now sitting on the couch reading a magazine she was with Lucas. He watched television while she concentrated on whatever article it was that she was reading. He loved having her close to him, and he loved that she was there for him and with him. Most couples drift apart when a horrible incident happens, but theirs had only made their relationship stronger.

Neither one of them flinched when the door open revealing Nathan and Haley. They had yet to come home, but Brooke knew that's how it worked. Both Haley and Nathan had classes practically all day on Mondays and Wednesdays. The rest of the days they only had a few, and that's when they would get to spend more time together.

"Hey" Nathan said, dropping his bag by the door and taking a seat on the opposite couch.

"You guys ready?" Haley asked, walking towards her sister, who was still very intrigued by the article.

"For what?" asked Lucas, sitting up straight when he felt Brooke shift from her spot.

"Well, we have a surprise."

"And that is…?" Brooke asked, looking at her sister who always seemed to like the dramatic affects.

"We should take a vacation!" she exclaimed.

"Now?' asked Lucas. Was it really a good idea to take a trip in the middle of the semester. Even if it wasn't good for their school, would it help them get over what they had just been through.

"No" Nathan said, "summer vacation."

"I read that it was good to take trips at least once a year to help you relax. I thought it would be a great idea if we all went" Haley added, when Brooke and Lucas said nothing to what Nathan had said.

"So?" Nathan asked.

"I guess" Brooke said, "Umm. Where?"

"We can go anywhere" Haley tried to sound enthusiastic, it was hard to do when the people who you're doing this for don't show you much of an emotion.

"I guess" Brooke said one more time.

"Okay…" Haley said, then she turned and walked towards her room. It's not like expected Brooke to be at her best and smile and jump up and down, but she did expect a little more of an expression from her sister. Haley understood that Brooke was going through a tough time, but all she wanted was to make her life easier and better.

"What's with her?" Lucas asked. But he didn't get much of an answer.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and walked to the kitchen to eat something. He was starving, and it didn't look like Haley wanted to cook or eat with anyone for that matter. He didn't mind cooking, but he wasn't very good at it. He would rather make a sandwich or something quick if Haley didn't cook.

Picking up the magazine Brooke settled herself in the position she had before she had been interrupted by her sister. To her the world kept going, besides her article was really interesting. Brooke knew Haley was mad, if there was a person that knew Haley was Brooke. But she really didn't have much to say to her, the whole trip thing was a good idea, but her mind just wasn't getting a hold on the idea. No one could blame her, for her brain was still wondering around and not paying much attention to anything that was being said to her.

Lucas was just the same, but he did think that Brooke needed to talk to her sister. It wasn't Haley's fault Brooke was going through everything she was. Brooke just took it out on anyone that was on her way at the moment her anger hit.

O

Oo

O

As weeks went by Brooke began to let more and more people in her life. She felt loved and that she could really move on. It might not be the easiest thing to do after what she had gone through, but slowly she was getting better. She would often think of the day when everything had happened and wanted to do something against Carrie and Courtney, but it had been to long for anyone to actually take it seriously now. She had reports from the doctors and nurses she had seen that day, and she also had the ambulance records, but it was too late.

Her lawyer did tell she could still proceed with it, but there was no guarantee that she would win the case. She would need witnesses, and Brooke frankly didn't remember anyone who was around them at the moment. With all the options she had she decided to just let it go and not charge the girls, after all karma would eventually get them.

The flowers had started blooming and most of the trees were completely green, with the exception of a few big old ones. The grass was greener each day, and the sun would warm your skin as it hit it. Spring was all around the air, and you could see it and feel it anywhere.

"Spring break is next week" Brooke mentioned.

The four were sitting on a round booth at a nearby diner. They had been going there every Sunday since Brooke's accident. It was a place were they could talk and not worry about anything. When they were there they put everything aside and it was just them and whatever they wanted to talk about.

"I know" Nathan said, excited. To Him there was nothing better then not having to study.

"We are we gonna do?" Brooke asked.

Everyone was a little shocked that she was bringing this up. She was the one that didn't sound enthusiastic when Haley proposed the trip a few weeks ago, and now she was all smiles and pilot of the vacation plane.

"What? I just think we should do something."

"I agree" Haley said, "I just didn't think you wanted to."

"Of course I do. How about we go to the beach? I know it's just a week, but can just go here."

Everyone nodded. The beach sounded perfect, they could all rent a cabin near the water and just chill.

"Wait" Brooke said, lifting her finger. "Why don't we go to Miami?"

"Ooh I like that" Nathan chimed.

"That's perfect" Lucas added, "the heat, the beach, I love this idea."

"Then Miami it is" Haley said.

"We can get a hotel right there by the beach, and spend all our time there" Brooke added.

"To Miami" said Lucas, raising his cup to the middle of the table.

They all did as he had done and cling their glasses, "to Miami" they said, and drank their beverage.

Not only were they getting a long better, and Brooke and Lucas were better each day. But now they would spend a whole week away from school, and the best part was that they were pretty sure that no one from their school would be there. What can be better then spending the week at a great place with the people you love?

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay, I know it's not the best chapter but I really wanted to get Brooke over her depression stage. I'm not good at that so I sorta things. She will still have a few set backs when she remembers and stuff, but I like happy Brooke better. I really hope you guys like it and don't forget to tell me what you thought.

Thanks to all the reviews, and it makes me really happy to know that the story still has readers who like it. Like I mentioned to a few of you on your PMs, this story will be coming to an end soon and I really hope to make it a happy one.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

O  
OOO  
O

The humid weather and the constant people walking around in their swimming wear was something they weren't accustomed to. Miami was different than any where they had lived, but the reason was probably because it was a tourist town. The bright sun, the humid air, and the sound and smell of the ocean were great. Vacations are meant to be fun and a different side of you, Miami was definitively going to do that.

Two rooms, that's what they got. As much as they would have liked to all be in one suite, it was much better to be separate. Although none of them were married, they were still couples and they needed their privacy.

Brooke and Lucas need to be alone and realize that even though it was a tragedy, it might be a good thing. Maybe the time wasn't right for them to be parents, and having a little fun would teach them that. It's not that they shouldn't have kids because they suck the fun out of everything, but the fact that they were young and wouldn't be able to live their lives and devote full time to their child.

On the other hand, Haley and Nathan had their own room just because they thought Brooke would want to be with Lucas alone as much as she could. School had been driving them crazy, and they hadn't really had time to themselves. Lately Brooke had been getting better, as did Lucas, but his recovery had been much faster than hers.

The hotel they had gotten was right across from the beach, the only thing dividing the beach and them was a road. A simple road that would need to be crossed for them to get to paradise, the ocean, and sun that would be taking over their time. Both got rooms next to each other, and both rooms had a balcony across the ocean, something that would be useful at night when they wanted to just relax and talk.

"I love this place" Haley said, sitting on the bed and touching the soft white bead spread, "it's so elegant."

"It should be, it cost a fortune to stay here" Nathan complained, dropping both their bags and closing the door.

Haley stood up and walked to him, "don't be so grumpy" she pouted, "We're supposed to have fun."

"I know" Nathan agreed, trying to sound more happy and enthusiastic about it. He held her close to him as her chin touched his chest, since her head was tilted so she could look up at him. "It's just a lot of money."

"Money you don't have to worry about" Haley added, taking a step back. "I told you, we got it covered."

"Fine" he said, giving in to her. "But you have to let me at let me at least pay for something."

Haley shook her head, "this is my gift to you" she told him.

"For what?"

"For being you" she told him, in a sexy tone, well the sexiest one she managed to get out.

"Is that so?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. He reached her and held her face carefully.

Haley bit her bottom lip and nodded. He could see the lust in her eyes, and that's when he decided to go for it. It had been a long time since they had been together. With everything that happened at the house, they didn't want to make Brooke think they were heartless ass wholes who didn't care that her and Lucas were hurting.

He captured her lips and she did the same, just letting their love and passion take over. Haley walked backwards until she felt the bed at her knees and she let herself fall. He slowly climbed on top and kept kissing her. The bed was a slice of heaven, not too hard and not to soft, just perfect.

"I love you" he whispered, then captured her mouth one more time.

She reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. Finally getting it off him she flung it and got a hold of him. It had been way to long, and they both wanted this. It was obvious by looking at both of them laying on the bed, Nathan on top with no shirt, and her beneath him in a short flowery skirt and just a bra.

Was it possible to feel so connected to someone, to love someone so much that you didn't want to spend any moment apart from each other. Yes, it was, and they were living proof of it. As they kept kissing on top of the bed the passion and heat of the room was getting bigger, you could feel it in the air.

"Well, someone's horny"

Both Haley and Nathan looked at the door to see who it was. At the sight of her sister she dropped her head back, while Nathan rested his on her shoulder, lightly. They had forgotten the small detail of the keys. When they had arrived they had given one of their keys to the other couple just in case something happened, not both Nathan and Haley regretted that more than anything.

"Brooke" Haley gasped.

"Please, don't stop" Brooke joked, "I'd love to watch." There it was, the smile, the one smile they hadn't seen in weeks, but it was back on her face. You could see the light in her eyes when she smiled and meant it, not those fake smiles she had been giving everyone.

"Watch what?" Lucas asked, stepping in next to the girl, who still had the door open.

"Would you close the door!" Haley yelled.

Nathan climbed off her and began to look for his shirt, it _had_ to be somewhere on the floor. Haley could sure throw when she wanted to. He found hers and threw at her, the continued to look for his. "Don't look!" he yelled at his brother, noticing that Lucas was still staring. Finally finding his shirt he slipped it on.

"Wow" was all Lucas said.

"You sure can put on a show" Brooke added, once again laughing.

Haley buried her head in her hands, "oh god."

"Don't act so innocent, we caught you in the act" Brooke said, once again laughing.

As much as Haley wanted to hit her sister for making fun of her, she couldn't. Brooke was laughing again, she was being her old self, and that was enough for Haley. She didn't care that her little sister had just caught her and her fiancé, nothing matter now that she saw her sister happy.

She stood up and walked over to her sister, giving her a tight hug. Haley kissed Brooke's head and pulled back, "I missed your laugh, Brookie."

Brooke smiled at her. She quickly changed her mood when she spanked her sister, "now get changed, we're going to the beach."

"What about you?"

"We're ready" Lucas said, pointing to his shorts. Then he saw Brooke lift her shirt revealing her yellow bikini top.

"We'll wait in the lobby" Brooke told them, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Don't take long, you can have all the sex you want tonight" she added, before she ran out the room.

"That was…-"

"Amazing!" he added.

"Shut up!" she said, then walked to her bag to change.

O

Oo

O

"I missed this" Haley said.

Both girls were sitting on their towels at the beach, just soaking up the sun. The guys were in the water or something. All they wanted was to get a little tan, then maybe later they would eventually jump in the water.

"Me, too" Brooke added, "I'm sorry I haven't been myself."

Haley sat up and looked at her sister, "you have nothing to be sorry about" she told her, "you are a very strong person, and I'm proud to call you my sister. Brooke, you went through a traumatic experience and you made it through."

"I never would have made it with out you" she said, letting a small tear run down her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, silly. And I always will. No matter what happens you can always count on me."

"I know" Brooke said, leaning closer to her sister and giving her a tight hug, one that let Haley know just how appreciative she was of everything she had done for her.

Both girls laid back down and let the sun shine on them, they wanted to be tan and they were letting their skin absorb all the sun that it could get. Miami was the best place to do that, especially since there was people doing the same thing all around them.

It wasn't long before Brooke felt a cold drop hit her stomach, and that's when she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Lucas' face. She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her, as he leaned down she raised her body just a little to make it easier for him to do so. His lips crashed with hers and that's when he took the opportunity to grab her and threw her over his shoulder. With an evil look on his face he began walking back to the water, he had her and he wasn't going to let her go until they were in the water.

"Lucas, let me go!" she yelled, getting a few laughs from the people around the beach. "Put me down!"

"No" he said, softly and calm.

"Please, Luke, please" she begged.

He had reached the ocean and stopped, the water was up to his waist and that was the spot where he would put her down. "Ok" he said.

Brooke looked at the water around her and began to yell, "no, never mind, I'll stay here, up here with you."

"You wanted down" he teased, and began to bring her back down.

Brooke bent her knees not letting her feet touch the water, and held on to his neck for dear life. He kept lowering her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. Lucas laughed at her cuteness, it was just water and she didn't want to touch it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wanting to know if there was a reason why she didn't want to be in the water.

"I don't want to get wet" she admitted, "please take me back" she pouted, in hopes to convince him.

It all went to hell when he shook his head and fell back, making Brooke collapse in the process. She jumped up and threw her hair back and rubbed her face. Then she found Lucas and she smacked him on the chest playfully. Lucas grabbed her and dropped her under water once more. Coming up she took a deep breath and jumped on Lucas, she was hoping for him to fall, but instead he caught her and he held her. They looked at each other and shared a passionate kiss, the type of kiss they hadn't been sharing for a long time.

They were back to the beginning when it was all love and fluff. Brooke in his arms as they kissed never felt so good, but it was real. They were there and their life was back, it had taken time, but it happened.

O

Oo

O

"I can't believe you" Brooke said, hitting Lucas lightly on the shoulder.

"You guys looked cute" Haley said, smiling at him.

"What part?" Brooke asked her older sister, she hadn't found any part of the previous events amusing.

"All of it" she said, "Besides I got a really cute picture out of it" Haley told them holding up her phone to show them.

They were talking about Brooke and Lucas' little interaction in the water, and Haley had captured a perfect picture of the couple. The picture showed the sparkles that reflected from the water when the sun hit. The sun was at a perfect position, right behind them. You could only see their silhouette but you could tell that there was passion behind the kiss that was being shared.

"That's so cute" Brooke complimented, "you should be a photographer."

"Yeah, right."

"You should" Nathan agreed, "This is good."

"Guys, it was all set up. It was a special moment and my phone just happened to be next to me."

"Fine" Brooke said, dropping the subject. Haley was never the type of person to like being complimented, and Brooke knew that.

"Well" Lucas said, "We're here, at this beautiful restaurant" he pointed around them, "let's enjoy it."

The place was really one of the pretties' places they had been to. The restaurant was right on the beach, and while you eat your feet touched the sand. The smell of the ocean with right there and you could hear the waves crashing on the shore. Their where twinkly lights all around them, and a few sprinkles of water were dropped on them while they dinned, to prevent getting too hot.

They continue to eat their dinner and talk. No one seemed to talk about the baby anymore. It was in the past, and even though it would be part of their lives forever, there was no reason to open up that wound now. They were having fun, and every single person around them could see it. The laughs were endless, and every now and then they would all do something silly.

O

Oo

O

The week had gone great. Not only did they have an amazing time during their vacation, but they got to spend it with each other. They had been to the beach plenty of times, and done practically everything you could think of, snorkeling, bike riding, shopping, and everything in between.

It was the perfect vacation; unfortunately it was coming to an end. They only had one night left before they had to take their flight back to North Carolina, and they would spend it having fun.

"We have to make it a good one" Brooke said.

"I can't believe you're making us do this" her sister told her. Haley was putting on a necklace to go with her outfit. The silver pendant went perfect with the white skinny jeans and yellow halter Haley was wearing.

Brooke had told them all that it was their last night and they would be having fun. They would be going to one of the hottest clubs near by, and they were going to have a blast. There was no way to say no to her, she always found away around the no and turned it into a yes.

"Come on, you look hot" Brooke complimented her sister, "and we're going to have soooo much fun."

"If you say so."

"I know so. Now, how do I look?" She asked, pressing her shirt to straighten it. She was wearing a red halter top with a skinny jeans and strappy sandals. She needed an outfit that would make her look hot, but not like a slut. She also needed something that looked good, but felt comfortable and wouldn't make her feel too hot in it.

"Great" Haley said, "you always do."

"Good" Brooke said, "now, let's go."

Both girls walked out the door to meet the guys at the lobby. Brooke had told them to wait there for thirty minutes, while the girls got dressed.

O

Oo

O

"This place is crazy!" Lucas commented, practically yelling over the loud sound of the music.

The place was packed. There were neon lights everywhere, and people drinking and dancing. It was nice too. There were tables around the place and even a VIP area.

"I love it!" Brooke yelled. "Come on, let's dance." She grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Wanna get a drink?" Nathan asked Haley.

She nodded and followed him to the bar, where they would get drinks and take them to a table. It was obvious that Brooke wasn't going to spend much time there, but he wasn't much of dance, and he for sure wasn't going to be dancing that night.

"Two beers, a dirty Martini and…" he turned to Haley, "what does Brooke like?"

Haley shrugged, "umm, a screaming orgasm."

Nathan's eyes widen and looked back at the bar tender, "what she said."

"Coming right up."

"How did you know what I wanted?"

Nathan looked at Haley and smirked, "I heard you talking to Brooke about it."

Haley smiled and leaned closer to him placing a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and let her hand rest on his chest. "I love you."

"Me too."

O

Oo

O

Back on the dance floor, Brooke was having the time of her life. Lucas might not be the best dancer, but he was making an effort and that was enough for her. They moved to the beat of the music together, and every now and then they would share a look of passion, smile at each other, and kiss. Sometimes the kiss lasted longer than others, but even when their lips were locked they managed to keep moving.

People around them danced to the same beat and the heat in to room grew. Brooke could feel her body getting hot, but she wasn't going to stop.

Lucas on the other hand was tired and ready to stop dancing for a bit, but he would do anything for the brunette dancing with him, and right now it looked like she wanted to be dancing.

The song stopped and a new one started. Lucas looked at Brooke and held her still with his hands on her hips. "Let's get a drink!" he yelled.

Brooke pouted, she didn't want to leave the dance floor. But it wasn't fair for Lucas to be there when he didn't want to be there any longer. "Sure" she mouthed.

Lucas held her hand and led the way. If there was one thing she liked, it was when he took control of the situation, and right now was one of the many times she liked him even more.

The walked through a few tables and they saw Nathan's back. It looked to be like he was having a great time with Haley, they looked pretty cozy making out. He walked towards them and stood at the end of the table, the couple still kissing.

"Can we join you?" Brooke asked, in a joking tone.

Finally pulling apart they looked at them. Haley fixed her lipstick that had smeared from her lips and nodded. Once Brooke had sat she handed her the drink they had order her and Lucas his beer.

"You guys are so boring" Brooke said, "why didn't you dance?"

"We have better things to do" Nathan said, seductively.

"Eww" Lucas said, "I didn't need to know that."

"Come on, it's not like you've never done it" Haley teased. The drink was definitively getting to her.

"What are you drinking?" Brooke questioned her sister.

"Water" she lied.

"Haley-"

"Come on, Brooke. It's just a drink. I promise I won't have anymore." With that she stood up grabbed her fiancé's hand went to dance, not it was her turn.

"She doesn't handle alcohol very well" Brooke told Lucas, who was next to her.

He nodded. That was all he had to say, well not really say. He had no words, he was just agreeing with her. He saw Brooke shake her head, and the next thing he knew he was once more dancing with her.

O

Oo

O

As the night progressed they danced more and more, and drank a lot more. The guys kept going with the beer and Brooke with her screaming orgasm, but every now and then they would try something new. Brooke and Haley had never been much to drink, and now that they were in the club and could try them, they tried as many as they could. Cosmo, Margarita, Gimlet, Lemon Drops, Bloody Mary, Scewdriver, Mai tai, Mojito, Pina Colada, and everything in between, even having a few shots of tequila, and some of vodka.

Dizzy wasn't even close to describe the girls feeling right now. Both guys looked at them as they could barely walk. Both girls were trying to make their way back to the boot, but were unable to do so. The boys had already gotten everything they had taken and were ready to get home. It was nearly three in the morning; it was time to go to sleep. That is if they got any.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked her voice losing track as she spoke.

"Home" Lucas simply told her, putting on a light jacket on her. It was a little windy outside and he didn't want her to get sick.

"But it's so much fun here" she said. She put one hand in the sleeve of the jacket, then did the same with the other side.

Lucas finished helping her, "I think it's time to go"

"Please!" Haley yelled, doing the same her sister had done a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, come on guys" Brooke encouraged.

"It's time to go, we have to catch our flight tomorrow morning" Lucas said, grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling her to a side hug, and then he began to walk with her.

Brooke allowed him to take control, but she wasn't done. She was having a great time, and she didn't understand why he was making her go back. She followed him out the door and smiled at a few people walking by them. She couldn't make their faces, and she couldn't even step without tripping, but she still had some battery in her and she wanted to waste it all that night.

They had all arrived outside and waited for a cab to pick them up. The hotel was only a couple blocks away, but they couldn't walk back in the conditions the girls were in. The last thing they wanted was to pretty much carry them all the way to the hotel, especially when they could barf at any time.

A few black benches were outside the club, some were taken and some weren't. They walked to the one at the corner and sat there waiting patiently for a cab to arrive.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked, when she notice that Lucas was walking back and forth along the edge of the sidewalk.

"Looking for a cab" he said, "I don't think we're gonna get one" he told her, then looked back at the road.

"It's okay" Haley said, lifting her feet to the side of the bench and tucking them under her legs. She rested her head on Nathan's shoulder and let out a yawn, "we can just sleep here."

"No, no, no" Nathan said, moving his shoulder for her not to fall asleep. "You need to drink some water-"

"But I'm so tired" she trailed, then she quickly let her eyes close and she was gone. Usually being a pretty light sleeper, this time she couldn't hear anything.

"I want to sleep too" Brooke complained, and rested her head on Nathan's other shoulder, also falling asleep.

Lucas looked at the bench to see what they were doing, when he saw Nathan sitting in the middle with both girls leaning against him as they slept. He let out a chuckle and continued to look for a cab. They needed to get one soon, or soon Nathan would also be sleeping on that bench, and Lucas sure as hell would not be able to carry his brother.

O

Oo

O

The flight was slow and silent. Both Brooke and Haley had been sleeping most of the way, not that they could be blamed, they had spent most of their night hugging the toilet. Both Brooke and Haley had mixed too many drinks the previous night, and now they were sleeping in the plane. The only time they were actually awake was when they were checking in for their flight, but once they had reached their seats both girls were gone.

Lucas concentrated on reading a book. He didn't want to bother Brooke, and he knew what a horrible night she had. Besides, reading was something he hadn't done all week, and he actually missed it.

A groan escaped her mouth and her eyes slowly began to flutter. The major headache she had was not helping. She felt dizzy and she couldn't concentrate on something long enough before her head started to hurt again.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked the girl next to him. She looked so sick, and he felt horrible for not stopping her the previous night.

"I feel like crap" Brooke wined, "I can't take it anymore."

"Just drink plenty of water" he told her, handing her a bottle.

Brooke took t he water and sip some. Her eyes stayed close as she drank it. She handed the bottle back to her boyfriend and rested her head back again. It wasn't the best feeling, and sleeping helped a little. Not saying another word she did just that, she went back to sleep.

Both guys just took cared of the girls. They knew what it was like to feel like they were at the moment, and they would do anything to help them to not feel as horrible as they once did. They had only had a few beers, and they were thankful for that now.

Even though they were traveling back to their lives, they had a great week. It was a week to remember forever, and it was a sure thing that Brooke and Haley would remember it.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update this chapter, I've actually had most of it done for a long time I just didn't have the time to finish it and upload it, but here it is.

Thanks to all the AMAZING reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I know I always put the note at the bottom, but this chapter needed to be on to. I just wanted to say that this is the last episode of this story. I'm sorry for the short notice, but there really was nothing else for me to write about. I will do a third part to it, which will show their weddings, and children if they have any. Thanks for all the readers, and I hope you liked the ending.**

Chapter Seventeen

O

OOO

O

Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, it was now the end of the school year and all four soon to be sophomores were celebrating. They would be going back home for the summer. They had decided to go to Fiji or Hawaii, but after spring break the best option was to go back home. Not only will they be at a place they love, but they would also get to be with all their friends.

Next school year would bring tons of fun for all of them. Not only will they be a year older, but they will have Peyton and Jake along to have fun with them. Life always had ups and downs, but the ups were always in such a high, that the lows would often disappear.

"It's going to be great" Brooke squealed.

Arriving at the house where the end of the year party was held, Brooke began to dance. She grabbed Lucas' hand and did what she always did best. It felt good to just be with Lucas, and to be able to enjoy their time with each other. They had put the past behind them, but still often thought about the baby. Now they had said that they would wait until after school to have kids, but they will indeed have many.

"I can't believe we did it" she said to Lucas, they were currently dancing and having the time of their lives.

"You did it, you went through so much, but you still managed to make it."

"We made it" she told him, it sounded cheesy, but it was the only thing she could say. It was how she felt; she felt that thanks to him, and her sister, and even Nathan she had made it. They were a family, and like every family they had fights and arguments, but they would always resolve them.

Lucas lowered his body and connected his lips with the girl he loved. He kissed her with the lust and want he had been holding in. He wanted her to know just how much he loved her, and that was one of the main reasons why he was dancing. Lucas was not a big dancer, but he would do anything for the girl that was currently in his arms.

O

Oo

O

One song turned to another, and one beer turned into three. The party was in full swing and practically the whole school was there, celebrating their great achievement. The mood changed and everyone continued talking when the song turned to a slow one. Most college parties didn't have them, but sometimes everyone needed a break form the screaming and jumping that came along with songs that were usually played.

Haley smiled as she saw her sister and Lucas so close together that not even a magazine would fit between them. She could see that they were happy, and every now and then they would share a kiss, something that made Haley smile even wider. She loved that her sister was finally letting herself live, and she was back to the same Brooke she had once been. She turned her attention back to the water, where her feet were. She was sitting at the edge of the pool with her fit in the water, just like a few other people around.

"Here" he said, taking a seat next to her.

Shaking her head Haley chuckled, "I'm not drinking" she said.

"Come on, it's a party."

"Nathan" she said, "do you not remember what happened last time?"

"Actually, I do. And I also remember how happy you were that night."

She leaned closer to him and kissed him lightly, "thanks, but no."

"Fine" Nathan said, and put the red cup next to him. He scooted himself closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking…" Nathan began.

"You think?" Haley joked, then kissed his cheek, "kidding."

"Why don't we rent an apartment or something in Tree Hill?"

"Why would we do that?" Was he seriously considering renting another apartment? They would still be paying the rent for the one they had, why would they take on a second rent.

Nathan continued to speak; he believed he had a really good case. "Well, you're going to be staying at Jake's, and I have to stay with my parents. So, if we rent one then we can be together." Nathan had been living with her for such a long time now, that he didn't know what it would be like to have her in another room, let alone another house.

"Really?" she questioned, amused by his explanation. "I didn't know you couldn't live with out me" she joked.

"It was just a suggestion." He felt like she was mocking him, but it was true he couldn't live without her.

"I know, and I love you for coming up with it. But I don't think it's the smartest thing. I mean we want to have fun, not work to pay rent."

"Fine" he said, giving in. Somehow Haley always found a way to make him realize what was best for them.

"But you can always come visit" she joked, "You know, Romeo and Juliet style." Haley remembered when they had met and he would sneak to her room through her window, even though it was a little creepy, it was still very romantic.

He kissed her quickly and smiled, "I would be honored, my Juliet."

Haley laughed and once more rested her head on his shoulder. The smallest things sometimes meant so much to someone. Who knew that just sitting by the water with the person you loved would make everything you had gone through so painless.

O

Oo

O

The drive to Tree Hill was going to be long for sure. Both guys had a minor hangover from the party last night, so the girls had said they would be driving. Their driving was completely opposite to how they were on their everyday life. Haley would be driving the first half of the trip, and to say the girl drove twice faster than your regular driver was a lot to say for someone like her.

She had always been the calm one and the rational one, but when it came to the road Haley was a devil. Brooke had warned them, but this was a first for the guys. Haley would change lanes every two second trying to pass everyone. If someone was driving to slow for her liking than she would hold the horn for a long time, giving everyone a little heart attack.

"Would you slow down" Brooke yelled, "I think I'm going to puke."

"When it's your turn to drive you can go at any speed, right now I'm the one driving so zip it."

Brooke mimicked a cat noise and cuddle close to Lucas who was next to her. "She takes her driving very serious" She joked.

"Apparently" Nathan said, a little scared for his life.

"Oh shut up, I'm a great driver."

"Mmm Hmm" Brooke mumbled, then turned her attention back to her boyfriend. It was going to be a long trip, well it was actually going to be short, but you know what she means.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and brought her closer to him, if that was even possible. He placed a soft kiss on her head and leaned his head back. He was tired, he needed his sleep. Sure it wasn't the best thing to sleep when Haley drove, but he wanted to be there and talk to Brooke when she was driving.

Haley concentrated on the road, then she turned and looked at Nathan, who was sleeping. She let a small smile appear on her face as she looked in the rear view mirror and saw her sister and Lucas cuddled together doing the same. Haley let out a sight and turned the radio on.

"I guess it's just you and me, Ms. Gaga" with that she began to sing along to the radio. She was the only one awake and needed some sort of entertainment, and she wasn't going to wake the rest of them up for her own pleasure.

O

Oo

O

"That would be thirty five seventy two" the cashier said.

Haley smiled and handed him a credit card. He made her sign the receipt, and Haley gladly did it. After getting her receipt she said _Thank You_, she grabbed everything she had bought and walked back to the car.

She placed everything on the hood and walked to the passenger side, she placed a kiss on Nathan's cheek and waited for him to wake up, but nothing happened. She then did again, but this time going for his neck, still nothing. She then did what she thought was the best thing to do. She slowly straddled him and began to do the kiss thing; she went from his neck to his jaw and eventually landing on his mouth. By the time her lips touched his, his hands were on her back and pulling he closer to himself. Haley let out a smile and pulled away. She saw his eyes wide open and got off of him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, now wide awake. He had actually felt when she got on him, but he liked that she had a wild side.

"We have to go" she said, then opened the door to the back row. "Get UP!" she yelled, "up, up, up" she yelled, clapping her hands along to her words.

"Shut up" Brooke groaned, and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked, mimicking his girlfriend's motions.

Haley grabbed everything she had gotten and waited for them to get out, "it's time for you to drive" she said, "hurry."

Brooke did as told and walked to the driver side, "why didn't you drive all the way there?" she wined.

"Because we decided that you would do half of it." Haley smiled and threw all the food on the seat, then she climbed in the car after the food and shut the door.

Nathan opened the opposite door and sat next to her. Everyone began to buckle their seat belts and he looked at Haley, "You realize Tree Hill is like thirty minutes away" he said, looking at his watch.

"I know" she smiled, "but in Brooke driving time that equals one hour."

"Funny" Brooke said.

"You made it here in two hours" he said, shocked at the speed she had been driving.

Haley kissed him and smiled, "I know, I'm fast." She leaned back and popped a pringle in her mouth.

"Let's go" Brooke said, starting the car and driving to Tree Hill.

She was one of the most respectable drivers. She stopped at every stop sign, every red light, and even give the right of way to other cars when she saw them signaling. Brooke also concentrated in her driving, she always had a fear of being in an accident, and the fear was bigger when it came to her being the driver.

"What?" Haley asked, feeling Nathan's eyes on her. She felt like she was doing something wrong, but she was only eating, was there something wrong with that?

Nathan shook his head, "nothing."

"Then, why are you staring?"

"Now I can't look at you?" he asked, letting out a chuckle. It was amusing to him how Haley kept glaring at him, and asking questions.

"Stop it you two" Lucas warned.

"I want to know" Haley said, "is there something on my face?" Seen him shake his head she put the chips down, "You think I eat too much" she said, knowingly.

"No" he said, "I just didn't know you could drive so fast." He smiled, and wondered why she would think that he thought she eat too much?

Haley undid her seat belt and sat on the middle seat, she kissed him and smiled, "now you do." She buckled herself and grabbed the can next to her and offered some to the boy who was now rubbing her arm as she leaned on him.

O

Oo

O

They finally arrived in Tree Hill, and after dropping the boys off, both Haley and Brooke were home. They had said _hi_ to their aunt and uncle and were waiting for Jake, but he never seemed to arrive. They were all supposed to arrive the same day, so they were sure he would be there that day.

Both girls decided that they couldn't wait for him at the house forever, especially since they wanted to see the rest of the friends. They also wanted to see Tree Hill, and see if anything had changed.

They walked along the place and everything seemed to be the exact same as it was when they left. The town seemed to be frozen and now that they were back play had been hit and everything came back to life.

"Where do you want to go?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked at her sister, then she turned her attention in front of her. "I don't know."

They continued to walk and talk. They talked about everything they had gone through over the year, and talking about it actually made them feel better. Living in the same house they still never really had time to talk like before. School was crazy and having the guys living with them didn't help.

They finally arrived at the river-court. They really didn't know how they ended up there; they weren't paying attention to where they were going. Maybe it was the fact that the river court was the heart of the town, well at least to them it was.

Both girls looked up when they heard a ball being bounced; they looked at each other recognizing who was making the sound. It hadn't been long since they had seen them last, but seen them again was not bad. They walked towards them and greeted the guys, with a proper hug and kiss.

It was funny that they were all saying hello as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time, when in reality they had been together just a few hours ago.

"I missed you" Lucas said, then kissed her again.

"Me, too." Brooke told him, "it's been a long time" she teased.

"Shut up, you two" Haley said, "you guys are so moochy."

"Says the girl who's sitting on my brother's lap" Lucas joked.

Haley was about to say something back, but someone spoke before the words left her mouth. "Well, well, it looks like everyone's doing fine."

"Mouth!" Brooke yelled, she ran to the goofy looking boy and hugged him.

"It's good to know I was missed."

"You were" Haley said, hugging him as well.

After that the guys shared a fist bump and a guy hug and they all began talking about their first year of college, and what they hoped would come next year. They talked for a long time. No one even touched the ball, for the time being. It was getting dark, and the conversations would get more interesting.

"It looks like we all had the same idea" Jake said, stepping on the court with Peyton.

Brooke let out a scream, and right after her Peyton and Haley, and all three girls did some sort of weird hug. They hugged for a while then the girls went to hug their cousin. It had been a couple of months since they had seen him last, but next year they would get to see him every day.

"Wow" Mouth said, "Girls are loud."

"Don't we know it" Lucas said, looking at his brother.

"This is great" Brooke said, "we're all here" she said.

"Not quite" a darker guy said. Two guys walked behind him, and they all began to hug.

Skills, Junk, and Fergie were a part of them too. They said their hellos and talked about how their lives had been going. Life was good. They were young and happy, and they got to spend the summer with their friends. Somehow they had all ended up at the same please, but I guess that's what happens when a place means that much to you. The river-court was for sure the heart of Tree Hill, the place were they would all eventually go when something was wrong.

They all sat down on the court and continued to talk. Brooke finally spoke about her experience and the baby. Haley told the once who didn't know about her engagement about it. Mouth had news of his own, it turned out that he and Mille ended up at the same school and they were now dating, she wasn't in Tree Hill because her family moved, but they were still a couple.

Skills told them how great it was to play college ball, and he was looking forward to playing against the guys next year. Lucas also talked about the baby along with Brooke. Nathan mostly just supported them and talked about how great he had done during the season, typical Nathan. Fergie and Junk had news of their own; they had finished the first year of college and both proud of themselves, they also said that they had been thinking about enlisting in the marines.

All in all, they all had their ups and downs, but now they were going to make the best of their lives. Life is not always easy. They had lived and now they had learned, even if they did have three years to go. Learning was part of an experience, and they only had one thing to do, and that was to live to love, to love the ones that would soon be part of their lives.

O

Oo

O

**Okay, I put one at the bottom as well. This one is to thank you SOOO much for reading, and for reviewing the chapters. I hope you guys don't hate me for the crappiness of this chapter. Also don't forget what you guys want me to write about on the next part to this story, I am open to any suggestions. **

**Thanks again. ;)**


End file.
